Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold
by MercyKills
Summary: Summary: Amori Rin is a girl who seeks vengeance on the killer of her parents, The Original Reaper (Koro-Sensei). Can Nagisa & the Class of 3-E, mend this broken girl's heart before the end of the school year? Nagisa x Rin Story starts at 2-D and then follows into 3-E
1. Chapter 0

**Revenge is a dish best served cold**

 ***Notes**

"someone is talking"

 _Talk like this is a person thinking to themselves_

CAPS IS WHEN THEY ARE YELLING!

 ***A/N is an Author's Note***

 **End of notes***

I want to thank the people that helped me with this fanfiction.

Mira-kun

ilanitaliaXD

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or it's characters.

This is my first fanfiction.

 **Prelude Chapter 0:**

 **Rin POV**

 _Location: USA , Place Unknown._

It all seemed like a horrible nightmare but as I saw the black clouded figure I knew something was wrong.

My name is Amori Rin. I was born in Japan, I don't know where exactly. I have waist-length black hair and red eyes. I'm 5'2 and have a petite frame

I was on business trip with my parents. I don't remember much about them, they were the owners of a company called Amori Arms and they had just received a contract from the US government to supply them with military weapons. At least that is what I was told. I found out later that the company was just a front for their real business. My parents were actually the leaders of an underground network of assassins. I was only 8 when I saw them last, that is when they were killed by the Reaper.

We had just finished dinner and were heading back to the hotel before a flight back to Japan the next morning. We ended up taking a shortcut through a long, dimly lit tunnel. All of a sudden a figure covered in what appeared to be black smoke confronted us.

It was over in a second.

My Parents were lying on the ground, dying in front of me. I remember how my father begged the assassin not to kill his daughter. The Reaper said, "Don't take this personally kid, it's just business. Someone paid a lot to have you all wiped out." The next second the Reaper had my mother's decapitated head laid in front of his feet.

Just before the Reaper decapitated him, my father looked at me and said,

"Rin - _**Rise up, Spread your wings, Scorch the earth.**_ ".

All of a sudden my head started to hurt. Memories of the training my parents had put me through came flooding into my head. The pain, the sorrow, the hurt, the grieving, the loss; all these emotions overwhelmed me. I've been training in the art of assassination ever since I could walk. My training was extreme to say the least and my father had just used the coded phrase to release my hidden abilities and memories.

For the first time I had a target I wanted to kill.

 **Reaper POV**

 _Two down, one to go. I really don't like to kill kids….._ _hmm, now that's interesting... Such intense bloodlust pouring out of the kid it is…..insane._ ***A/N to give you an Idea it was in the form** **of a very large Angry Dragon***

Rin let out a bloodcurdling scream as she charged at the Reaper at her highest speed. She closed the distance between them far faster than the Reaper had expected her to be capable of. Rin pulled out two O Tanto blades that were had hidden up her sleeves.

*CLANG, CLANG*

The Reaper barely blocked both of the attacks from Rin.

"That was close," muttered the Reaper. _I was not expecting a child to attack with intent to kill right after their parents were killed._ Just as the Reaper had recovered his composure, a second, third and fourth attack was made. All of which were dodged easily. Even so, this was not a fight he was prepared for.

"You're still a child, it'd be interesting to wait a few years and see how your power manifests," the Reaper said as he knocked her away with a powerful kick. When Rin hit the ground she recovered immediately.

 _Interesting kid, that kick would have knocked out most high school students._

Then he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

 **Rin POV**

Rin knew she couldn't stay in the alley. She had to get back to her hotel and find a way back home. To japan.

Once she was back at the hotel she tried to sort through her memories. Minutes dragged into what felt like hours. The pain just wouldn't go away. All she knew was she was alone with a broken heart. Tears started streaming down her face when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Rin, it's been a long time since I saw you last."

"Uncle is that you?" Rin asked as she turned to see her Uncle Lovro Brofsk stepping out of the shadows.

"So, you have awoken have you?"

"Yes. Father and Mother are dead though. They were killed by the Reaper. But before he killed my father ….. Father said a phrase that made my head hurt. Once my head cleared, the Reaper was gone as well as Mother's and Father's heads."

"I see, I was on my way here to warn them that a rival had hired an assassin to wipe out his competition. The pay was a very, very large sum but I guess it needed to be to get the attention of assassins who were skilled enough to go against your parents. They were top of the elite assassins with perfect teamwork." Lovro explained as he tried to comfort his niece.

"But that didn't help them fight him. He had won the fight with them in less than a second. Why did he let me live? Wasn't I a target as well?"

"You see, the Reaper has a set of rules he follows for assassinations: **Rule 1. No kids.** "

"Uncle Lovro? Would you please continue my training so I may get revenge for my parents death?"

"Yes. I will teach you assassination techniques and you will be home schooled until you can pass as a normal girl when out in public."

From that day, Lovro refined Rin's skills, and knowledge. Soon enough Rin found herself at the entrance exam for Kunugigaoka Junior High School with her uncle's advice still fresh in her mind.

 _ **You need to fit in to survive.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was the day of the enrollment exams for placement into class A,B,C,D or E. It should have been a good day, but it didn't quite go as planned.

 **Rin POV**

*Yawn* _What time is it? 6am….damn I gotta get ready for the entrance exams today. Well let's see... food first, then shower and dress for school._ Rin made herself breakfast; a bowl of cereal, two pieces of toast and a glass of apple juice. She then got ready for school, since she was a last minute entry to the school's exams, she had not received her uniform yet.

When Rin arrived at school she felt out of place as all of the people attending the exam were in the school's uniform. _Damn it uncle, I told you we should have been here a week ago to set up._

Her uncle had set her up with a functional apartment which was a short train ride away from the school. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. Her uncle had also setup an account for her. The account contained the savings and inheritances from her parents. It was all to go to Rin, including the company Amori Arms. In her parents' will, the company, Amori Arms, was to be held in trust by Lovro for Rin until she turned 21. Her uncle would stop by once a month randomly to check up on her. Unfortunately, this happened yesterday so she wasn't able to get to bed until around one in the morning.

When Rin got to her destination, she stepped out of the train station and walked into the school, immediately heading for the office in hopes of getting herself a uniform. Upon entering the office, Rin found the secretary to be very helpful as she told Rin where her uniform was waiting for her. The school would have sent it to her via mail but they didn't have her address yet.. Rin quickly updated her information with the school, then went to pick up and change into her new uniform.

 _Ok this is better, at least I don't stick out like a sore thumb. The dress code is simple enough I should be able to hide my blades still. Though I probably should leave them in my school bag, getting caught with multiple weapons on me in class could be a problem. Good thing I trained in unarmed combat too._

Rin was sent to the exam testing room. When she arrived, Rin found a sign on the door:

'EXAM In Progress. Knock First'

After a few minutes the door opened and the teacher stepped out.

 **Teacher's POV**

*Knock Knock*

 _that must be the new student I was told about._

The teacher walked to the door and told the class to behave before she walked out to meet with the new student.

"Hello, may I help you?" the teacher said as he closed the door.

"Hello, my name is Amori Rin. I was told this was the exam room I was to go to." Rin said.

"Why are you late? Homeroom started twenty minutes ago."

 _Stupid girl you should know this, I hate it when students are late._

"I'm sorry Sensei. I just received my uniform this morning and got lost trying to find the room. This is the first time I have actually been in a real school, I was home schooled 'till now." Rin said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Oh, that's ok. I will ask one of the students to show you around for the day."

 _Maybe I was a little hasty, she seems to be nice enough._

"I will introduce you to the class."

The teacher opened the door and let Rin into the room. As Rin entered she discovered that there were only a few students in that room.

"Class we have a new student to the school. Her name is Amori Rin, please give her a warm welcome. Shiota would you please show Amori around today, this is her first time in a school." the teacher introduced Rin to the class.

"Yes, Sensei" said Shiota." Rin walked over and took a seat next to Shiota.

 **Rin POV**

"Hello Shiota, thank you for helping me today. Please call me Rin."

"Good Morning…Rin-chan. It's good to meet you." said Shiota

There was gonna be a whole day of testing for them. First period was one of the subjects that her uncle was not very good at teaching, Science.

 _Wow this exam is no joke, Uncle didn't go over some of this stuff very well._

The second period was Math.

 _This is my favorite subject! This will be easy, just like calculating the best angle of attack._

After the second period, the students in the exam room were given a lunch break.

 _I'm glad that part is over, I'm hungry._

"Shiota where are we allowed to eat?"

"We eat in our homeroom classroom, we are allowed to move the desks to be with others." Shiota explained.

"Shiota I thought this room was for last minute enrollment exams? Why are you here you seem to know the school."

"Well you see, I was sick during the regular days of the regular exams, the school put me in here to do the exams as a makeup day." Shiota said.

"Shiota.."

"Rin-chan, I prefer to be called, Nagisa." Nagisa interrupted.

"Ok, so Nagisa-kun it is. I made too much food for one person for lunch, would you like some?"

The two other boys in the room laughed and said Nagisa-chan is a girl, just look at her. long hair, girl figure all that's missing is the dress. Nagisa bowed his head, red from embarrassment.

"R...Rin-c...chan, it's n…not true, I…I'm a boy" Nagisa whispered on the verge of tears.

Something "clicked" inside of Rin, causing her to feel sorry for Nagisa. Rin got up and walked towards the two boys that were bullying her…..friend. The look in Rin's eyes was that of murderous predator, bloodlust was gushing in waves out of her. Rin was angry. No… she was livid.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE AWFUL THINGS ABOUT HIM!"

Rin was able to take two steps before the two boys panicked and bolted out of the room. Rin had tried to direct her bloodlust away from Nagisa. _I hope I didn't scare off Nagisa_. Rin turned around to look at Nagisa. She saw a teary eyed look of surprise on Nagisa's face.

"Sorry you had to see that, I just don't like bullies." Rin frowned, and was about to leave when Nagisa said,

"Thank you, you are the first person to stand up for me. How did you figure out I am a boy?"

Rin smiled,

"It is quite simple really Nagisa-kun. One, you're wearing pants, which is the standard uniform for a male student they only give out if you put down that you are a male on the student information forms. That's saying if you didn't lie on the form. And two, even though it is small, you have an adam's apple…girls don't have that."

Nagisa smiled, blushed and said, "I am glad I met you today, Rin-chan. I don't know about you but I'm starving, let's eat." Rin pulled out a large bento box stuffed with food.

During Rin's break, one of the administration staff informed her that the Principal Asano Gakuhō wanted to see her.

 _Great my first day and I already managed to get called into the principal's office. Uncle is gonna have a field day._

Rin went to Principal Asano Gakuhō office wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. She had already her share of a lot of not so nice things come from students that were sent there.

 **Asano POV**

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

 _Ahh, that must be the new transfer student I sent for, Amori Rin. I think I will have some fun with this one._

"Come in!"

"Hello, I am Amori Rin. I was told you wanted to see me Principal Asano?" Rin says as she walks into the office.

 _Amori…I've heard that name before…it was years ago….she couldn't be related to them._

"Yes I did send for you. just realize, I'm not the principal, I am the Chairman of the school. I have a few questions for you regarding the information that you provided the school." Chairman Asano explained.

"I'm sorry, I was misinformed of the proper title to address you by, Asano-dai-Sensei." She apologised.

 _Interesting this girl seems to think I am a headmaster, I do like the sound of dai-sensei but that isn't my position right now._

"Thank you for that but Sensei is good enough, I'm not a headmaster yet. But that is not why I had you come here. In your file it shows that you live mostly alone but you do have a guardian. The only information we have is his given name, Lovro. Can you elaborate on that at all? There is also the issue of your tuition fees that are overdue." Asano Gakuho informed Rin.

"Unfortunately I only know him as Uncle Lovro and he travels a lot for business so he's only in town usually once a month. As for the payment of my outstanding tuition fees, you should have them by the end of the week. I apologize for the delay. My bank made an error and bounced the check. Here is a note from my bank explaining it was their fault." Rin explained while stepping forward to hand the signed note.

"I see, I will let you finish your enrollment exams today, but you will not be able to start classes until your tuition payment has been received."

"Thank you Asano-Sensei, I will make every effort to get the fee paid ASAP. I do not want to fall too far behind my fellow students." Rin then left the office to enjoy the rest of her lunch break.

 **Rin POV**

After lunch, Rin returned to the exam room to continue her exams. When she returned, Rin found that the room was empty because no one had returned yet.

 _Good job Rin, you scared off Nagisa and the two bullies. I'm gonna have to be more careful or I will be alone here too._

Rin was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Nagisa had walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hello Rin-chan, a penny for your thoughts?" said Nagisa

 _Wait when did he come in? When did my senses become dulled that I didn't even realise when he was near? Did I unconsciously lower my guard around him?_

"Good afternoon Nagisa-kun. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking…that I scared you off like those two bullies."

"Oh no, I'm used to it." said Nagisa.

"It must be nice to have friends…."

"I will be your friend Rin-chan, if...if you want , no one has ever stood up for me like that before. Most people don't even notice I am here." said Nagisa as his face heated up with a pink blush.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rin smiled.

 _My first friend._

Rin reached over and hugged Nagisa.

"Thank you Nagisa-kun" Nagisa blushed even harder.

*Bell Rings*

The teacher entered the room followed by the two other boys.

"Sit down you two and stop complaining. She is a new student to the school and you want me to believe that she is a savage dragon trying to kill you?" the teacher said.

"Yes we do!" said the boys.

"ENOUGH! You have only a few more exams and then you get to go home. So please sit down, be quiet and write the exam."

"Yes, Sensei" the boys said.

The next exam was languages: English and Japanese. This was another subject Rin enjoyed.

The final exam was poetry and culture. Rin was not expecting this exam. After the final exam was finished, Rin and Nagisa exchanged phone numbers and headed home. It has been a long, exhausting day.


	3. Chapter 2

***A/N Thank you to all who have read, followed, and Favorited this story. It makes me happy to see. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Updates: I will try my best to update once a week. If that changes I will let you all know. I want you all like this Fanfiction. please be patient.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest: Just wait Karma will be in it. Right now its still the second year of junior high.**

 **Blackbird66: Thank you for your review**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Rin POV**

*BZZT, BZZT, BZZT*

 _What is that sound?_ Rin checked the time. 8:30 A.M.

 _*BZZT_ — _THUMP*_

 _Oh ya, my cell phone, I forgot I set it to vibrate at school yesterday. I wonder who that could be?_ ... _It's a text from Nagisa-kun._ She pressed on the 'open' button.

 **From: Shiota Nagisa**

 **To: Amori Rin**

 **Subject: Good Morning.**

" _Good morning Rin-chan, I was wondering if you would like to go get our exam results together? They should have the exams marked by noon._ "

Rin smiles and sent a reply.

 **From: Amori Rin**

 **To: Shiota Nagisa**

 **Subject: Re: Good Morning**

" _Good morning Nagisa-kun. That sounds like a good idea. Would you be interested in having lunch with me before we go to the school?_ "

She barely placed down the phone when it rang again

*BZZT, BZZT, BZZT*

 _That was quick_

 **From: Shiota Nagisa**

 **To: Amari Rin**

 **Subject: Sure**

" _Sure Rin-chan, where should we meet for lunch?_ "

Rin's face heated up with pink blush.

 **From: Amori Rin**

 **To: Shiota Nagisa**

 **Subject: Re: Sure**

" _Let's meet at the train station, I don't know this area very well, maybe you know a good place. Say around eleven?_ "

*BZZT, BZZT, BZZT*

 **From: Shiota Nagisa**

 **To: Amori Rin**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Sure**

" _Ok, see you at eleven._ "

After reading the last reply, Rin put down the phone, taking a deep breath and mulling over her next step.

"I think I'll skip breakfast to give more time for me to get ready and pick a nice outfit to wear."

After another moment of consideration, she picked a sky blue dress with a pair of dark blue shoes.

She threw a look at the clock. "Oh crap. it's 10:55 am I have to hurry or else I'm gonna be late."

 **Nagisa POV**

Nagisa was at the train station near his house where he and Rin had separated to head home the day before.

 _What time is it? 11:15am. Did she forget? Maybe I should call her and find out._

Just as he was about to call he saw, Rin running with great haste down the platform.

"Good Morning Nagisa-kun, sorry I'm late. I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque." she said jokingly.

 _Wow, she looks beautiful._

He smiled in reply. "Hahaha, good morning Rin-chan. You look beautiful today."

Rin's face heated up with pink blush "Thank you Nagisa-kun. Where should we go for lunch?"

He hid his smile. _Cute._ "I think there is a nice sushi place not to far from here. It's 2 stations away from the school so it's on our way there. Interested?"

Rin smiled. "Yes. But how did you know I like sushi?"

"I didn't. I just really like sushi and I figured we could go to my favorite sushi restaurant. They really make the best sushi in town." We boarded the train headed towards the school, when Rin asked

"When do the actual classes start?"

"Regular classes start on Monday, we have this week for make up exams and to get a routine set up so you will be on time for the start of school."

After about twenty minutes we arrived at the sushi restaurant called Sushi Express. It's a small place but still my favorite place because it's an all you can eat buffet. Rin ordered a glass of water. I got a fruity tea.

"So Rin-chan what do you think? A nice place huh?"

"Yes, it gives off that 'eating at home with family' feel." Rin bowed her head trying to cover her frown. I saw that something was bothering Rin and placed my hand on her shoulder,

"What's wrong Rin, you seem upset."

Rin didn't look up. She said,

"The food is really good, it's just the place reminds me of a very painful memory."

"Rin, I'm sorry. I didn't know. We can leave if it will make you feel better. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

Rin pulled me close into an embrace. She spoke softly. "I don't have a family. Th-they're all dead. The-they were m-murdered… right before m-my eyes." Rin started to sob. I pulled her close to try and comfort her. It seemed to help calm her down.

"I'm here are not alone." Rin tightened her embrace ever so thankful she had met Nagisa. "Th-thank you Nagisa, I've b-been alone, for s-so long, th-this just feels r-right."

"Rin, we have all day, take as much time as you need, I'll stay right here with you." Before long Rin had fallen asleep.

 _Damn she is cute, I'll let her sleep a bit, then I'll wake her._

I ordered another fruity tea, _I want to get to know Rin better._

 _I caused her to suffer without knowing it, I hope she will forgive me…_

I finished my tea and gave Rin a gentle shake. She woke up, her face a little red from crying. "How are you feeling Rin?"

"Better, thanks for being here for me." Rin said with blush

"Rin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I…"

"Don't worry Nagisa, there was no way you could have know. We haven't had much time to get to know each other. There is no one like you. No one else can touch my heart like you do. And in such a short time. I could search for an eternity long and find no one else like you."

Tears started to fall down Nagisa's face,

"Thank you Rin, your words are too kind."

After a few hours of talk, we payed our bill and headed towards the school, we still needed to find out what class we will be in.

 _I really hope Rin will be in my class, I want to have her close to me._

We arrived at the school at 3:17 pm. It was quiet. We headed to the admin office to pick up our exam reports and class placements.

Rin was quick to open hers.

"What class will you be in Nagisa? It seems I will be in class D"

 _I was gonna wait till I got home but now I want to know._

"Let me see." I opened the envelope, within I found the words 'Class D'.

"We'll be in the same class Rin." Rin smiled and hugged me.

"I'm so glad, I won't be alone in class"

"Let's compare our test scores, then we can see what areas we can work on together." Rin said

Rin listed off hers first.

"Science, B-; Math, A; Languages, C-; Culture & Poetry, D-; Placement Class, D.'

I hesitated, "Science, C; Math, C-; Languages, B; Culture & Poetry, D; Placement Class, D.'

"Don't worry Nagisa I will help you with Math and science, they're fun, you can help me with Language and Arts."

"I think that is a good idea Rin. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Yes I do, I have been skipping my exercise routine for the last few days. I need to get back into it.. Would you like to join me?" Rin said

"Sounds interesting. What kind of exercise did you have in mind"

Rin smiled. "Parkour around the city. Cardio is the best."

"Parkour? What's that?"

"It's a lot of things all in one. Parkour is free running, jumping, somersaults, flips, cartwheels, and landing properly. I can teach you how if you want. It's fun." said Rin

"Ok, that sounds like it could be quite engaging. What time would you like to meet and where?"

"Train station, 8:30 A.M.. don't eat a heavy breakfast it will make you sick. I suggest shorts, T-shirts, and running shoes. I plan to parkour most of the day tomorrow," recommended Rin

"Ok sounds like a plan. Let's head home then. Some extra sleep will do us some good."

Rin agreed.

On the way home I couldn't help but think about how Rin is alone even at home. That thought alone made me want to be with her when she is alone. My situation wasn't much better, my mother just got a new job working at Amori Arms, she traveled a lot now for business meetings and I was going to be alone too.

 _I wonder if Mom would let her stay over while she is gone._

It's not likely that Mom would actually care about what I want, as long as I'm her dress up doll.

 _Maybe mom will let me stay at a friends place, I'll have to word it right to get her approval, just to play it on the safe side. I'll have to ask Rin about it tomorrow first though._

As Nagisa arrived home he found his mom's car missing from the driveway, with her gone with it. In the kitchen on the fridge he found a note from his mom.

" _Nagisa, I have left on a business trip and will be gone for a few weeks. I've left you some money and it's on your desk under the lamp. I will miss you, my daughter._

 _Love, Mom._

 _P.S. Yes, you can stay at a friends place until I return, as long as you behave. See you soon._ "

Nagisa smiled.

I will


	4. Chapter 3

**Revenge is a dish best served cold**

 ***Notes**

"someone is talking"

 _Talk like this is a person thinking to themselves_

CAPS IS WHEN THEY ARE YELLING!

 ***A/N is an Author's Note***

 **End of notes***

I want to thank the people that helped me with this fanfiction.

Mira-kun

ilanitaliaXD

ChiverShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or it's characters.

This is my first fanfiction.

 ***A/N Thank you to all who have read, followed, and Favorited this story. It makes me happy to see. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Updates: I will try my best to update once a week. If that changes I will let you all know. I want you all like this Fanfiction. please be patient. I Might have to change the Rating to M with the next chapter.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest X: Thank you.**

 **Guest: More chapters are on the way, I will release them when they are ready.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Nagisa POV**

It was 7:30am and Nagisa was awake, dressed and was enjoying a light breakfast. Two eggs, two pieces of bacon, and a toast. The weather report for the day had said that it would be sunny and warm all day. After eating and washing his dishes, Nagisa headed out to meet up with Rin at the train station.

 _8:20 A.M._

 _I made it, I'm a little early so I'll just stretch and warm up my muscles._

"Good Morning Nagisa, have you been waiting long?"

When I turned around I saw Rin standing there and I felt blush heat up my face when I realized what she was wearing. She was in a spandex body suit colored mostly dark blue with black stripes. It covered her body from the shoulder down to just above the elbows and down to just above her knees.

"Ummmm…g-good morning Rin. W-wow you look, amazing." I managed to get out while internally cursing my stuttering.

Rin's face heated up with pink blush. She coughed. "Thank you. I noticed you started to warm up, which is a good idea. It's gonna be a long day, you don't want to cramp up."

"I looked up parkour online last night, it looks like fun! How long have you been doing it?"

"Well quite a few years actually. I used it to keep myself in shape since it's a full body workout. I'll try and take it slow until you get the hang of it. We'll start with some easy free running, and small jumps. Remember you don't have to do the stunts I do, just get used to the basics."

"Ok, what do you mean by stunts?"

"You'll see….hehehe."

We started off with a jog down the street that ran parallel with the train, at first I had problems keeping up. After two hours of parkour basics, Rin started to use the fences, tables, ramps in the area as a giant obstacle course. She hurdled over a fence, cartwheeled into five backflips and a jumping somersault, landing on her feet only to continue running.

 _Wow, I never expected this. This running and jumping is taking everything I have to keep up. I'm afraid of what she has planned for later. But I can trust her. She won't let me do anything stupid. At least I don't think so._

"Nagisa, you seem to have the basics down: running, jumping and balance. I think we can move on to something a little bit more challenging."

"Ok, what do you have in mind Rin?"

"Since we are in an area with buildings close together, we should get off the streets and go to the roof tops. A lot more obstacles, a lot more fun. You will need to look where you are going and plan how you will get there. I will stay close by and assist you if you need me."

"Ok Rin, I trust you." said Nagisa hesitantly but genuinely.

Rin lead them to a building, there they used the fire escape to get to the roof. "Normally I wouldn't take the easy way. I would climb up the side of the buildings to get here. Just remember the basics, balance, speed, momentum and you will be fine."

"Ok." Rin started running. I followed her lead. We did a few hurdles over small brick walls, balanced on a metal railing between two buildings. Rin ran and jumped across a gap leading to the next building. When I attempted to make the same jump I realized it was a lot further than I had expected. The biggest so far was about 5 feet, this one was about 10 feet, the roof we were going to was lower than the one we jumped from. When I got to the edge I hesitated a little bit and jumped.

"OH SHIT!"

 **Rin POV**

"OH SHIT!" yelled Nagisa.

I immediately turned around and realized how big the jump was.

 _He's not gonna make it!_

I ran back as fast as I could. Nagisa hit the edge hard barely able to get a grip on the edge.

"I'M COMING NAGISA, JUST HOLD ON!."

"...I'm trying..." he said weakly.

I ran as fast as I could. Just as Nagisa lost his grip to the ledge, I reached down and grabbed his hand. "I got you, don't worry. I'll pull you up."

Rin pulled him up. "Are you ok?"

Nagisa didn't answer. His hands were shaking. He was shaken and scared.

I pulled him into a hug. "It's ok, I got you, you are safe. I'm sorry. I should have picked a smaller gap to cross at."

Nagisa hugged Rin "I'm glad you came and it's not your fault, I hesitated before jumping."

"It's ok, even I hesitate sometimes, as long as you're ok that's all that matters. Do you want to continue or stop for lunch?"

"Let's stop for lunch, and let my nerves calm down before we continue." said Nagisa.

"Ok, there is a ramen store just down the street here. How about that?"

"That sounds tasty. I'm hungry."

We climbed down the building and entered the ramen shop. We took a booth at the back. I sat next to Nagisa. He seemed to still be a little shaken from his near fall.

"I think I will have a seafood ramen, what do you want?"

"Pork ramen for me." said Nagisa.

After about five minutes the waitress came and took our orders.

"Rin?"

"Yes Nagisa."

"I have a weird question for you. Do you live alone?"

Rin blushed.

"It's complicated. For the most part, yes I live alone, but I do have a guardian. He's my uncle. Comes and checks up on me from time to time. He travels a lot for work. Why?"

"Well you see, I live with my mom, but she got a new job recently and has to travel a lot for work, and I was ...wondering ...if-" Nagisa's face began to turn a deep red.

Rin giggled as she continued to say,

"Nagisa, don't be embarrassed. Yes you can stay with me. I have space."

 _How did she know I was gonna ask that?_

Nagisa's face reddened even more. "Th-thank you Rin. How did you know I was gonna ask that?"

"Now that is a secret. Maybe I'll tell you later."

Our food arrived at the table and it smelled delicious. After the meal was finished, we decided to go for a nice walk to let the food settle before resuming the afternoon parkour session. Nagisa was first to start the parkour up again. I smiled.

 _I'm glad that he's not giving up after one scare._

After a few hours Nagisa chose to stop parkouring. I could see he was exhausted.

"You know Nagisa, you don't have to overwork yourself. I have done this for years but you're still new. As it is you will be very sore tomorrow. You have never used your muscles like this before. Let's get you home so you can relax."

*Pant pant*

"Ok Rin, I *pant* will stop for today. It really is a *pant* full body workout once you start the stunts. *pant* A few rolls and airborne somersaults is *pant* all I could manage. Yet you did much *pant* more than me, and you're not even winded."

"I'm in a lot better shape than I look. Once you get used to it you won't be winded anymore. It will take time. Let's get you home."

When we arrived at Nagisa's house it was almost 6pm and Nagisa was barely able to stay awake.

"I guess today took a lot more out of you than you expected?" Rin muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, would you like to come in for a bit?"

"Sure, I wanna make sure you will be ok. Wow... Nice place you have here."

"Thanks, it's nothing special. Let's see what we got for food. This will do us nicely... I got some rice balls and some leftover sushi. I hope you don't mind leftovers, i'm too tired to cook tonight." said Nagisa.

"That's fine. Would you like some help?"

"Nah, I got this." _I hope she doesn't ask about all the framed photos, that would be embarrassing_.

After the meal, we sat on the couch and watched a movie. I don't remember what happened last night but what i do know is I woke up on the couch with Nagisa's arms around me.

 _I'm not gonna complain about this. I like this. It feels...good._

 **Nagisa POV**

"Good morning Rin. Did you sleep well?" Nagisa asked.

"Morning Nagisa. Yes, I slept well. How about you?" Her face heated up with a pink blush.

"Good." Nagisa's face began to turn a deep red.

Rin was the first to get up.

"As much as it would be fun to just lay here all day, nature is calling." as she headed towards the washroom.

*Painful groan*

 _Damn I'm stiff and sore. Definitely overdid it yesterday._

"I'm gonna have a shower, there should be some food in the fridge."

 **Rin POV**

When Rin opened the fridge it was empty.

 _Today must me their shopping day. That's ok. I have food at my place and Nagisa wanted to stay with me while his mother is out of town. I'll have to check and see what's going on. I may not have control of Amori Arms but I do have my laptop that has access. I really should check what happens more often._

"Ahh much better. Rin you can have a shower too. You'll feel better after." said Nagisa as he opened the fridge, a red blush on his face as he found it empty.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to go shopping yesterday."

"Thank you for the offer. But I have nothing to change into after. Didn't you want to stay at my place for a bit? I have food there. This way you don't have to worry about your food going bad."

Nagisa's blush reddened even more.

"Ok, let me pack some clothes and school uniforms. School starts tomorrow after all."

I looked at the time. It was 9:15 A.M. when we arrived at my place.

"It ain't much but it's home. Come on in Nagisa, make yourself at home. Your room will be at the end of the hallway on the left."

 _Uncle never used it. He prefers to sleep on the couch, always saying it's to be able to hear an intruder._

"I will start on some brunch." _I will do it the easy way: rice, miso soup and some fish. Simple and easy."_

 **Nagisa POV**

 _Ok, end of the hall and to the left._

I opened the door to the room. I found it twice the size of the room I had at home. It had a nice desk in the corner, small balcony and a king sized bed.

 _This is the guest room? Wow, never expected this. I better hang up my clothes._

"Good, now that I have that finished... let's see... there is another door here."

 _Interesting, the two bedrooms share a bathroom._

*sniff, sniff*

 _Something smells delicious. I will go see what Rin is cooking._

"Mmmm, something smells delicious, I could smell it from the bedroom."

A pink blush creeped across Rin's face as she said "It's just brunch, nothing special. Just rice, miso soup and fish. It's ready. Let's eat."

"Ok, I'm starving." Nagisa said as she started eating. "Wow Rin this tastes amazing. How did you learn to cook like this?" Nagisa complimented her as he shoveled more food in his mouth.

"My uncle taught me the basics of cooking over the years. I just added stuff I liked to it, a lot of trial and error. There is just one down side. I won't waste food. If we make something that tastes horrible, we'll eat it and learn from the mistake. I have eaten plenty of horrible meals, fed a few to my uncle too. *Nagisa started to laugh* He's nice though so he has choked down every bad meal I've ever made."

"I will do my best. I'm not very good at cooking."

We finished eating and I volunteered to clean up so Rin could go have a relaxing shower and change into something clean. Rin seemed happy with that idea.

We spent the rest of the day relaxing and getting ready for school to start in the morning. We prepared our school bags, lunches and clothes. Before we knew it the day was gone.

"Goodnight Rin. Sleep well."

"Thank you I will, goodnight Nagisa."


	5. Chapter 4

**Revenge is a dish best served cold**

 ***Notes**

"someone is talking"

 _Talk like this is a person thinking to themselves_

CAPS IS WHEN THEY ARE YELLING!

 ***A/N is an Author's Note***

 **End of notes***

I want to thank the people that helped me with this fanfiction.

Mira-kun

ilanitaliaXD

ChiverShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or it's characters.

This is my first fanfiction.

 ***A/N Sorry for the late upload. It has taken a long time to get this chapter finished. Thank you to all who have read, followed, and Favorited this story. It makes me happy to see. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Updates: I will try my best to update by the start of September. Please be patient. I have had to change the Rating to M.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Rin POV**

*Knock, Knock*

"Wakey-wakey, Nagisa. It's time to get up or we'll be late for school." I had just finished my shower so I was trying to make sure Nagisa was awake.

 _I feel like I'm forgetting something._

*Knock, Knock*

The door started to open.

"Good morning, Rin. ...Um...um-uh." Nagisa's face blushed the reddest of reds I had ever seen.

"Are you ok Nagisa?" I asked him. "You look really reall-"

*Thump*

Nagisa promptly fainted.

"NAGISA!" I shouted, panicking, quickly checking him out. What was most unusual was that I couldn't see or feel anything wrong with him.

And then it struck me. I slowly looked down, noticing the distinct lack of clothing on my body. My cheeks burst into a dark shade of crimson in pure embarrassment.

 _I forgot something very important when living with a male housemate._

I quickly ran to my room to get dressed.

 _Note to self: put some clothes on before waking up your housemate._

When Nagisa later came to the kitchen, I had already prepared breakfast for us. The day's breakfast was cereal and toast.

 _Hopefully he won't kill me._

"Good Morning, Rin. Thank you for preparing breakfast."

I had a smile on my face.

"Good morning, Nagisa. You're welcome." At this point I just couldn't hold myself. "Did you enjoy your wakeup call?" I asked him, grinning.

 _I should probably be mad at him for seeing me naked, but I just can't. It's not like it was his fault. Might as well have fun with it._

Nagisa's face immediately turned red. "Um..umm...yes, Rin. I enjoyed it. You have a very... beautiful body."

His response made me blush. "Th-thank you... I'm not used to having a housemate yet. I don't plan on making a habit out of this."

 _I did like the reaction though. Maybe I'll have some more fun with this later._

We finished breakfast and headed out for school.

We arrived 15 minutes early. Waiting at the front gate was a tall, red headed boy. Nagisa smiled.

"Karma is waiting for me at the gate."

"Who is Karma?"

"Karma is a friend of mine from class 1-D. He's no longer in class D. He was moved to class A at the end of the year. We met one day when he saw me reading my favourite comic book, Sonic Ninja, during recess. We talked about it and have been friends ever since."

"Is he as nice as you?"

"No, but he has beaten up a few of the bullies that have been picking on me."

As we approached the gate, we turned and looked at Karma.

"Good Morning, Karma! Did you have a nice vacation?" Nagisa asked him.

"Morning shrimp. Yes, I did. My parents took me to Hawaii since I made the top 50." He then turned towards me with a questioning gaze. "Did you get a girlfriend while I was on vacation?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"KARMA! That's not funny." Nagisa retorted, blushing at the idea that I was his girlfriend.

I walked up behind Nagisa and wrapped my arms around him into a hug.

"I think that's accurate enough," I replied, then whispered in his ear, "and you seemed to enjoy the surprise this morning."

Nagisa couldn't tell if I was joking or not but the burning redness in his face was a testament to his embarrassment. Nevertheless, he seemed to come to terms with the situation quickly, as if something told him to just accept it. "You win... girlfriend."

His reply was a big surprise for me. I buried my face in his back to cover up my own blush.

 _I can't believe he just said that._

"So…" I quickly added, "can you and Karma keep it a secret? The bullies would only target you more Nagisa, if either of you told anyone."

"Well you two do look good together. I guess I can keep it a secret...for now." said Karma with a wink.

The three of us headed inside. Karma went to class A while Nagisa and I went to class D. We got lucky because the teacher let us sit where we wanted. I claimed the seat next to Nagisa.

 _I wonder what the first class will be like..._

"You seem distracted, what's wrong Nagisa?" I asked him, noticing his thoughtful pose and distant gaze.

"Nothing really. Just daydreaming about that surprise you gave me this morning."

Nagisa's face heated up with a pink blush. I had hoped he wouldn't bring this up so quickly.

My own face was blushing red in embarrassment as well. "Just don't be telling anyone about that." I retorted, warningly.

Nagisa giggled. "Ok Rin. You really are beautiful though."

Just then the teacher walked in.

"Good Morning, Class. Today you are going to have Math, English (Language Arts) and Science before lunch. In the afternoon you will have Drama (Culture & Poetry) and Japanese (Language Arts). On Tuesdays and Thursdays you will have two periods of Physical Education after lunch. Class Monitor on duty."

He stood up. "Yes, Sensei." He turned to us. "Stand. Bow." Then the class started.

 **Several hours later**

*Start of lunch bell rings*

"Ok class, it's lunch time," said the teacher.

"Ow, my head hurts." I said as we were walking down the hallway. We were heading out to have lunch together. Karma decided to tag along with us. "I was not expecting algebra on the first day of school. I expected at least a week of review from last year."

"Yeah, Sensei will review that and today's lessons on Friday." Nagisa answered. "Well, that's what he did last year. It gives him a good starting point on where everyone stands and who the weakest link is."

"I think I got it all though. I do enjoy math after all. Shall we go eat under a tree today?" I proposed, "it's nice and sunny today."

"Ok Rin, that seems like a good idea."

As we were strolling towards the exit, Nagisa suddenly stopped in his tracks. "...Oh no. There is Asano." Nagisa sounded depressed as he said that.

" _The_ Asano-sensei? Where? I don't see him." I couldn't see the chairman anywhere.

"No, not him," he corrected me, "Asano Gakushū. He is the top student in the school. He also bullies me any chance he gets."

"Well, you shouldn't make yourself such an easy target," Karma said. "Look, here he comes. This will be interesting." Karma's words confused me.

Asano was walking toward us when he noticed Nagisa. He stopped and then he shouted: "Hey look, it's the short tomboy everyone! Shiota-chan are you still pretending to be a boy? If you want to look more like a boy you should cut your hair shorter." Asano and most of the students on the hallway started laughing. Those words had cut deep into Nagisa judging by his downcast demeanor.

Seeing this infuriated me. "You shouldn't be mean to him!" I warned him, teeth gritting, trying to restrain my anger.

Asano responded by shoving me into the wall. "You shouldn't interfere or you might get hurt, brat".

That was it. The look in my eyes must've changed to that of a murderous predator, for I saw his own quickly changing to panic. Bloodlust was rolling in waves out of me. I made a fist and let loose a powerful punch. As it hit Asano in the groin, all boys winced in unison. He crumpled, falling to the floor, screaming in agony.

That was not enough though. "WHO'S NEXT!?" I shouted. The hall quickly emptied, the boys shoving and trampling everyone out of their way as they tried to get to escape to safety. Only Nagisa and Karma were left. Both were looking at me with shocked expressions on their faces. I then realized what I had just done.

 _Uh oh...did I go too far?_

Karma was the first to recover from the shock. "Uh, nice punch there Rin. It seems to have dealt with that issue quite well," he said.

I was embarrassed. "He made me mad," I retorted, "he's a jerk."

 _I had to hold back too, can't let anyone know my true strength._

I was surprised when Nagisa walked over to me and hugged me. "Yup, definitely my girlfriend," he said, a look of pride and happiness on his face. "Thank you for that. Can we go eat now? I'm starving."

The three of us went outside and sat down under a tree. Nagisa and I had the O-bento we had made the previous night. Karma had chicken curry with rice for himself.

"Wow Karma, that looks good. Your mom must be a great cook," I told him. .

"Nope, I made this myself. My parents didn't come home with me. After the two week vacation I flew home on my own. They went on another business trip to the US."

"I am sorry. I didn't know that," I replied.

"It's always been like that. Karma has been like that since he was young. At least that's what he has told me," Nagisa said.

"Shh, Nagisa," Karma intervened, "I don't go around telling your secrets to others."

"Oh, yes you do," retorted Nagisa, jokingly.

They both laughed.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced,"Karma suddenly said. "My name is Akabane Karma. Nice to meet you." That family name sounded familiar to me.

"Are your parents the owners of Akabane Enterprises?" I asked him, surprised at the implication of that.

"Correct. You seem to know your current events," he retorted, sharply..

"I am Amori Rin. A pleasure to meet you too."

My introduction seemed to have put his gears into motion. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Amori Kiyohime and Amori Ryo, would you?" he asked me. I could tell he had knowledge on the subject.

I bowed my head. Nagisa must have seen me frown and wrapped an arm around my waist comfortingly.

"It's ok Rin, I'm here," he said, hoping to reassure me that he was there to support me.

"Y-yes, th-they, were m-my parents." I muttered weakly.

"Wow, you're the heir to their company." Karma said. I could only pick out surprise and awe from his tone.

"Yes, w-when I t-turn 21 th-that is." I replied, glad to know he wasn't going to elaborate on the death of my parents.

Nagisa threw me a questioning look. "What company are you the heir to?" he asked, surprised that he hadn't been told about it.

"Amori Arms." I answered, hesitating.

"...So _that's_ how you knew that mom was going to be away." he uttered. Realization had finally dawned on him. I could tell he had started to piece the bits of information together.

I pulled Nagisa close and buried my head in his chest as tears started to stream down my face.

"Rin, you shouldn't have kept this secret from me," Nagisa told me. His voice sounded harsh, but he was still trying to comfort me.

"I'm s-sorry Nagisa...I-I just didn't want you to be alone and suffer like i have. You don't know what it's like to have nobody around you, no family left alive, lonely, hurting. Feeling powerless and weak. It p-pains me deeply when I think about them. I-I miss them." All those emotions that were buried deep within me had just been dug out again, but it felt better to share it with someone else.

The final piece of the puzzle had been given away. Nagisa now fully grasped what I had been living with for years. His hold on me tightened.

"I forgive you Rin," he said. "I didn't know what you had to go through until now. I can't imagine what it would feel like to raise myself alone, without my parents." He paused at this. "Don't worry Rin, I won't allow you to experience that hurt anymore. I will be here for you, to support you and make you happy. You deserve to experience the comfort of loved ones."

His words hit home to me. I finally felt like somebody understood me, knew what I had gone through and accepted me. Maybe… maybe I could finally come to terms with what had happened?

That is when I started hearing commotion behind us. "Oh, would you look at that. The lovebirds are having a moment together. Isn't that cute?" said a loud voice. The voice belonged to a tall, older boy surrounded by five other similarly aged individuals. Judging by their age and general height, I could guess they were from one of the senior classes.

"Did you really think you could injure the top student in 2-A and get away with it?" another one from the group said. "You are just a bunch of low life pieces of trash from the D class. You will regret being alive once we're through with you," he threatened us. The rest of the bullies agreed with him.

Karma stood up at this. "Oh? You really think so, do ya?" he answered in defiance. "I'll take care of them this time." He started moving to the middle of the six, ready to answer their punches and kicks in kind.

"Don't worry about Karma," Nagisa told me, "he's used to fighting, even if outnumbered. It's nothing he won't be able to handle."

"I'll be fine," came Karma's response. He was grinning, anticipating his upcoming scuffle. "These guys are pushovers." Just as he finished saying that he threw a punch to the face of one of the guys and connected, sending him crashing to the ground. "See? Easy." The first one hit seemed unfazed by Karma's punch, got up and pulled out a knife.

"You're gonna get all cut up now," he said.

I froze.

An image of the Reaper killing my parents flashed before my eyes. The thought of losing Nagisa entered my mind. The fear of being alone washed over my body. All these negative emotions started clouding thoughts.

' _ **NO I WILL NOT LET NAGISA GET HURT**_ **!'** I screamed in my head.

Emotions running wild through me, I stood up. "Nagisa, I won't let them hurt you," I told Nagisa with a cold, angry, but restrained voice I saw the threats in front of me and started picturing how I was going to nullify them.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Nagisa asked me, not knowing what was going on, a hint of fear present on his face.

I paid it no mind, walking forward toward the seniors students. "Karma, leave them to me," I addressed him, cold glare aimed at the bullies, "I'm the one they are after."

He turned to face me. "Me? Run from a fight? **Never!** "

Before I could say another thing, he turned once more and ran full speed to the first of the students, left hook flying to his target's jaw. It connected with a powerful crunch, knocking him off his feet.

I sprinted towards the knife wielding senior. For the first time I felt like I was in full control of my bloodlust. I acted like a weapon, cold, calculated, remorseless.

*CRACK*

With a fierce kick I broke the bully's knee, Knocking him to the ground, screaming in agony. *CRACK*

I jumped on his downed body, grabbed his hand and snapped the wrist of the hand holding the knife. It dropped to the ground. I kicked the knife back, far from his reach.

"One down. Four to go," I said, ready to continue the fight.

" **STOP THIS AT ONCE!"** came a bold voice. I turned to my left and I saw whom it belonged to. I was none other than chairman Asano, who was heading towards us, together with three physical education teachers. "You all are to go to my office and wait for me there," he said in a cold, calm and controlled tone that sent a chill down my spine. I waited for the seniors to leave, dragging their two injured colleagues with them, before dropping my stance.

I turned and walked toward Karma and Nagisa.

"Are you ok?" Nagisa asked me, still a bit on edge.

"I'm fine," I replied, beginning to calm down, "but I'm probably about to get expelled for the trouble I've caused." I was expecting severe consequences for injuring that student.

Asano-sensei caught me stating that. "Expelled? No. You dealt with a student welding a weapon with a justified amount of force to disable him and prevent him from harming anyone. I will summon you to my office later," said Asano-sensei as he left, heading to his office to sort out the situation with his son and the other students that caused the trouble., The PE teachers escorted the injured boys to the nurse's office.

Nagisa turned to me when the adults got out of earshot. "Rin, where did you learn to fight like that?" I realized I might've shown a bit too much of what I was capable of doing.

"I learned that when I was very young," I explained myself "It's Ninjutsu. It took years of practice to master. It was not fun, but it has already saved my life more than once."

Nagisa wrapped his hands around me and hugged me deeply. "I was very scared. I thought that you were going to get hurt. Please don't act so reckless." I could see the worry in his eyes.

I hugged him back. "I'm sorry, Nagisa. I promise to be careful. I did not want to scare you like that. I just..." How could I explain that I almost went on a rampage because of a bad memory from _that_ night? "When I saw the knife it reminded me of my… past. I wanted, no, I _had_ to protect you from that." I could see that he understood what I was hinting at. He seemed to relax.

*Bell rang*

"Well, lunch is over it seems. We'd better get back to class. Don't want to be late," said Karma. I saw the way he was gazing at me. He thought he knew me, but then he saw what I did and it must've caused him to reassess his view of me.

The rest of the day passed without incident. I was sent to see the Chairman after classes.

"Well, it's time for me to go see the chairman," I addressed Nagisa. "Where will I find you after I'm done?"

"I'll wait for you here. I volunteered to clean the classroom today."

I sighed. "See you after then." I left the classroom feeling a bit apprehensive.

It was time to talk to the chairman himself after all.

 **An hour later.**

"You may go now, Amori-kun," said Asano-Sensei.

I stood up, bowed and left the chairman's office, heading back to the classroom to see if Nagisa was still there. I found him sitting at his desk, head on his arms, sleeping.

 _Aw, he's all tired out. Let's wake him up._

I silently walked over behind Nagisa. I gently started to tickle him. At first Nagisa only giggled a bit, then he snorted and finally started to laugh. I wasn't stopping so his laughing became more and more ragged.

"Hahaha...R-Rin please...hahaha... stop...hahaha...hahaha…" I did stop, eventually. I had to enjoy myself for a bit. Nagisa was out of breath at this point. "How are you feeling, Nagisa?" I asked, smiling.

*pant, pant*

"...Not bad. I haven't, *pant*, laughed that hard in a, *pant*, long time," he answered. He seemed to be well. I was glad that he was able to put everything that went down behind him.

"Good. Shall we go home then?"

"Yes. I'll cook tonight. What would you like to have Rin?" he asked me.

"Surprise me," I told him. I wanted to see what he would come up with.

"Ok," he replied.

It took over an hour to get home. I walked over to the table in the kitchen, laid out my books and started on my homework. Nagisa was cooking by me.

The surprise meal ended up being butter chicken and rice. "Wow, this is delicious Nagisa." He really was a good cook.

"Thank you, Rin." he retorted, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

After dinner I went to my room and grabbed a laptop that had the letters AA on it and brought it downstairs with me.

"What's that?" asked Nagisa.

"This is my remote access to Amori Arms. I haven't checked my e-mails in a long time." I really should have been checking those more.

"Does this mean you would know where my mom is currently?" he asked me suddenly.

"Maybe." I wasn't sure. "All AA laptops have a GPS chip in them and every employee receives a company laptop and phone usually."

 _As well as at least one protector hiding in the shadows, for safety._

"You seem to know how things work pretty well already, Rin." He was right. I knew many things about the company my parents ran.

"It was my uncle's idea," I explained. "He has been consulting me on a lot of things in order to see how I would handle various scenarios if I were to be in charge. He always corrects me if I say something wrong," which tended to happen quite a lot at the beginning. Nowadays I could handle myself pretty well. "Let's see. Oh bother, I already have twenty unread emails. If it gets any higher uncle will end up dropping by to see why I'm not reading them." He always did that. He'd appear out of nowhere when I least expect it and...

"Well," I suddenly jumped, scared, hearing a voice from the hallway behind me, "something smells good. What did you two have for dinner? Any leftovers?" It was my uncle, popping out of thin air, _again_.

I calmed myself down. "Uncle Lovro," I said, acting surprised, "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Nagisa, who also jumped at hearing the intruder, was now sitting right beside me.

"Oh, did you make a friend while I've been gone?" uncle asked me, walking towards the kitchen table. "Mmm, this butter chicken is very good," he praised 'my' cooking. "You have improved your cooking Rin." said Lovro.

"Actually, my friend Nagisa made it."

"Ah, my apologies Nagisa-kun. Your cooking is very good," he complimented. "I am surprised you are here this late. Is it not a school night?" uncle asked, curious. He tried it hide it, but I could see the thin smile at the corner of his mouth. Leave it down to uncle Lovro to figure things out quickly.

"Well Uncle, you see," I started, "it's a bit complicated, but Nagisa is staying in the room you never used, while his mother is away on business. It's a bit of a story." I started explaining what went down while he was gone.

"I see,"was all he said once I was done. "Since the two of you seem to be ok with this, I wont interfere. I'm glad you found someone close that you can share your emotions with," he said. He then grinned. "I approve of your boyfriend Rin, although I have to say you were quite fast in acquiring one." Oh bother... "Don't worry Nagisa-kun, I will not breathe a word of this to your mother behind your back," he reassured him.

"Thank you, Lovro-san."

"You're welcome. Please, when were here just call me Uncle, it's easier." He then turned to me. "Rin, you can share those e-mails with Nagisa if you wish, there is nothing secret in them," he answered my unasked question before I even got to mention it.

"Ok Uncle. Are you staying?" I asked him. He'd probably go away again to goodness knows where.

"Nope," came the reply, predictably. "Now that I know everything is ok I'll head back to what I was doing." And with this he left, actually using the door for once. Living with uncle Lovro taught me to always be on my toes, else I'd have to deal with heart attacks each time he'd visit.

As we read through and responded to the e-mails, the dealings of Amori Arms became clear to both of us. Amori Arms was selling military weapons to all nations. It also had very highly trained operatives and military units that could be hired for extreme hunter/killer missions (assassinations). When Nagisa saw this he got worried for his mother's safety. I reassured him that his mom would be safe. All the sales representatives had between 1 and 4 shadows following them, trying to keep them out of harm's way. The number always depended on where they were going and how risky the deal was to make.

I checked the global tracking system. "Currently your mom is in Russia with two shadows and one bodyguard that stays with her at all times. According to the database, your mom has brought in 17 contracts since she started working at AA." I looked further down her profile. "She isn't due to be back home for at least two more weeks. She will then be here for five days. The company has scheduled meetings in France and Germany for her," I informed him. She seemed to be a very good employee, with a lot of customers. "If you want I can ask Uncle to push back the next round of meetings so you can spend some time with her," I offered.

He shook his head. "I don't really miss her much," he said. "I'd rather be here with you Rin." He was blushing. I was too. He seemed to like spending time with me. It felt good knowing that I had somebody that I could find comfort in.

He stood up. "It's been a busy day, I'm gonna go have a shower," he said, beginning to walk towards the hallway.

"Ok," I said, then added, "can I come too?" I was hoping he'd say yes, and at the same time I was hoping I wasn't loud enough for him to hear me.

Nagisa froze in his tracks, turned and looked at me, unable to believe what he had just heard.

His face was tomato red. "Um...um...s-sure, i-if y-you w-want to," he squeaked, barely audible.

I just smiled and started walking to my room.

I really didn't think things through enough. Here I was, naked, about to walk into the bathroom where my boyfriend, _since this morning_ , was taking a shower. I could hear the water running, and my mind kept playing images of Nagisa, dressed in his birthday suit, washing up. Was I ready for what I was about to do? Hell no. Still…

It didn't stop me from walking in. I gently closed the door, careful not to make a sound. I slowly walked up to him. He was facing away from me, rubbing his back with soap. My eyes quickly fell on his small, round ass. I was blushing like mad, unable to truly comprehend what this situation implied. Just then he turned. He jumped a bit, not expecting me to be right there. We were both hesitating to do something.

Then, I acted. I grabbed the hand holding the washcloth, I inched forward and gently kissed him on the lips. Slowly, I began rubbing his back with the cloth, still kissing him, slow, careful motions turning into faster, quicker rubs. Chaste kiss turned into french, gentle hugging became groping. We both parted our mouths from each other, breathing heavily, a trail of saliva still connecting us. Our initial apprehensions seemed to go disappear. In the heat of the moment, Nagisa grabbed by the thighs, turned me around and pressed me against the wall, mouth beginning to work it's way up and down my body, from my lips, my temple, my ears, down to my neck. I moaned softly. It felt good.

Our bodies were pressed against each other. My hands were feeling his arms and back, the muscles, while not in top shape, were tensed and somewhat toned. His arms seemed to have discovered how great my ass felt, because they seemed unable to quite stop squeezing my cheeks. Not that I minded, I was beginning to feel dizzy with all the stimulation my body was receiving. I then began to feel something hard beginning to press against my stomach. We broke the embrace and then I saw his manhood, in all its glory, itching for attention.

"Looks like somebody is excited," I snorted, pointing at his raging hardon.

Nagisa squirmed under all the attention, trying to hide his shaft, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I…" but I didn't want apologies, oh no.

"Don't worry Nagisa, you will only feel this for a bit," I said.

"What do you mea-...Ohh," he suddenly exclaimed, just as I grabbed his manhood in my hands.

I began gently, first squeezing, then slowly rubbing up and down his shaft with both my hands. I could see the waves of pleasure suddenly travelling up and down his body. He was shivering.

"...This feels s-so good…" He was beginning to breathe in quick, short gasps. I stopped. He opened his eyes.

I pressed into his body again, and whispered, "Are you ready," he looked at me, "to take this further?" I asked him.

"...Do you want to do that?" he retorted, realization dawning on him.

"Yes… Go for it," I replied, backing away slightly, positioning my body, ready to receive his shaft.

He closed in and pushed into my body. "Ahh," I squirmed, shuddering with pleasure, feeling his hardon filling my cavity.

"S-so...tight," Nagisa said, panting. I was in heaven. My legs were giving away, my breathing was hitched, my head was light. It felt so good.

He pulled out, and before I could even register, he pushed back in, all the way. I screamed. I was high with pleasure, if that is even possible.

Nagisa slowly fell into the motion, in and out, slowly, then quickening as the pleasure receptors in our bodies demanded more. He was holding my thighs roughly, I was grabbing his chest and arms. He kept going, the feeling getting better and better until…

"Ahh, Rin. I'm gonna cum…" he said, unable to hide the delight he was feeling.

"M-Me… too…" was all I could make out in the heat of the moment.

We both climaxed together. I orgasmed in pure, unabated pleasure.

We were on the floor of the shower cabin, embraced, still panting, still connected.

The shower water was washing our tired bodies.

 **Nagisa POV**

Suddenly I woke up. I looked around. There was nobody in the bed, but me.

 _Damn... was it just a dream?_


	6. Chapter 5

***Notes**

"someone is talking"

 _Talk like this is a person thinking to themselves_

CAPS IS WHEN THEY ARE YELLING!

 ***A/N is an Author's Note***

 **End of notes***

I want to thank the people that helped me with this fanfiction.

ilanitaliaXD

ChiverShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or it's characters.

This is my first fanfiction.

 ***A/N Sorry for the late upload. It has taken a long time to get this chapter finished. Thank you to all who have read, followed, and Favorited this story. It makes me happy to see. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **The Next Chapter is gonna take a bit. I hope to have it out later this month. Please forgive any issues.**

 **I am looking for a beta reader that like this story. To assist with making this story more awesome (Must have a google doc account) please PM.**

 **I will not give up on this story until it is finished.*A/N**

 ***Edit fixed errors from the upload. Sorry***

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Nagisa POV**

It had been almost three weeks since my mom had left on her work trip.

"Hey, Nagisa. It's time to get up," Rin said, nudging me awake. "Your mom will be back on Monday and we have a lot of work to do. We need to go dust, vacuum and wash your house, do the laundry and move you back into your room. We don't want your mom thinking you were never there, do we?"

"I know, you're right," I said, still mumbling half asleep. "I have to go shopping to get food, then go home and clean the whole house." I crawled out of the bed, still yawning. "I'll see you at school Monday." I started dressing up and getting ready to leave.

Rin put a hand on my arm. "Which part of ' **WE** are going to clean the house' didn't you get? Do you really think I'd let you do all that work alone? I'm coming to help you dummy," she said with a tone of finality.

"You have been doing most of the work around here already. It's my responsibility to clean the house while my mom is gone," I argued back, weakly.

"Well, you seem to think I am giving you a choice. I will be there with you," came her reply. I didn't fight it anymore. I couldn't. Spending more time with Rin was probably the best thing for the both of us.

A few hours later we arrived at my house.

"Did you remember to bring your key?" she asked me, joking.

"Yup. Got it right here. It's weird," I said, opening the door "but it feels good to be home." _Especially with company like yours_ , I added to myself.

And then a wave of stink hit me right in the face and I nearly collapsed on the ground right there, eyes watery and stomach beginning to heave.

Rin sniffed the air and nearly choked on the smell that hit her nostrils. "HOLY CRAP! What's stinking so badly?" she exclaimed.

 _It was all the bodies I had hidden in the basement_ , I answered sarcastically to myself. "I don't know," I offered, weakly. "Let's find out; and open all the windows while we're at it." I started walking, looking around, trying to find the culprit that caused this blasphemous smell to build up in my house.

"Windows. Right. Got it. Gotta air this out." Rin uttered while rushing to get the windows open.

"Oops," I said, smiling like the idiot I was, "I forgot to take out the trash before I left. Damn, this stuff reeks. I'll run this to the dumpster."

"I don't even want to know what the hell you're throwing away, but in the interest and well being of the rest of the civilians that inhabit this cute little blue sphere we like to call Earth I might just have to. Either this or we might have national security beating at our door. Sheesh, I think it's in my clothes too now!" I cried out to myself.

"It's not so bad…" I took that opportunity to act like a man, sniffing the bag up close to prove my point. Biggest mistake of my life... "Be back in a minute!" I left the house, stinking bag in hand, ready to dispose of this abomination of my own creation and empty my insides out too.

 **Rin POV**

While Nagisa was gone I stopped to take a look at all the framed photos on the walls. They were of a young blue kid in a dress. Nagisa was that kid in fact.

 _Interesting. What is this? What is Nagisa doing in a dress?_ I didn't know of any boys that were dressing like girls in their young age, and it certainly wasn't some custom either.

"Ok Rin," Nagisa said, walking through the door, still looking a bit green but putting a brave face on, "now that's taken care of, we can start cleaning up the house. " He then noticed me staring at his photos. An alarmed look quickly crossed his face, as if I was not supposed to see them.

"You don't happen to have a sister that looks just like you, right?" I asked, trying to make a lighthearted joke on the situation.

*sigh* "I wish. Sadly they are me, wearing a dress and all," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Why a dress?" I asked him. Since he clearly wasn't happy about it, I understood it wasn't his idea.

"Well you see, my mother wanted a daughter very badly. Because of this she always used to enjoy dressing me up as a girl and taking photos. Perhaps it was her way of dealing with the situation. I never liked it though," he finished, clearly unhappy with the whole ordeal.

I walked over and gave him a hug. "I don't think you should have to wear them if you don't want to." It just wasn't fair for him after all.

"I just ignored it for the most part. It's alright though," he continued, "it was just a thing when I was younger. She's past it by now." He still didn't mind the comfort of the embrace. I liked it too.

Eventually I broke contact and turned my attention to the staircase ahead of me.

"Which room is yours?" I asked him.

"Up and to the left. Why are you aski-?" I didn't let him finish and just bolted up the stairs and toward his room.

I stopped in the doorway and glanced at it.

"This is a cool room," I said to myself. Wish I had such a room.

 _It's so nice and welcoming._ A simple room with a desk with comic books on it and a small bed. I noticed his wardrobe was behind a door. Curiosity hit me so I decided to take a peak. Nothing wrong with that, right?

As Nagisa entered the room he found me rummaging through his closet.

"Rin, what are you doing in there?" Nagisa asked me puzzled, and slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing major. Figured you might have some nice girly thing in here I could look at," I retorted, jokingly.

"Really? You want to see the girl clothing I have? That's not nice..." Nagisa walked over to the closet and pointed to another door. *sigh* "There is a second closet behind this one that stores all of the girl clothing. I was hoping they wouldn't get to see the light of day again."

I walked further into the closet, put my hand on the handle and opened the door. "WOW!" I shouted, surprised. He had quite the collection in there. "Look at all this stuff. I wish I had this much. I know you hate it, but still, wow. Can I try on some of this stuff?" I asked him, stars in my eyes, eager to try all these on.

Nagisa saw my enthusiasm and just rolled with it. "Sure, have fun. I'm going to go and start cleaning." With that he left, leaving me to my own devices. This was going to be fun.

After about an hour I came downstairs from Nagisa's room with a black long sleeve blouse and black skirt with red kerchief I had found. ***A/N FYI, it's the outfit from the cover art, with long sleeves*** I thought they looked great on me.

"Hey, Nagisa, what do you think? Is this awesome or what?" I asked, grinning.

Nagisa took a long look at me. He smiled, then he blushed. Some interesting thoughts must've crossed his mind. "Umm...Damn Rin. Awesome is not what I'd call that, but cute and… beautiful..." he replied all pink faced. Next he pulled his phone out and *Click*, he took a photo of me. I wasn't ready for that.

"Hey, that's not nice." I pouted. "I still can't believe you had one of these outfits. You are so lucky. Where is the photo of you wearing it?"

Nagisa's eyes quickly darted to a picture near the window by the TV and back to me.

"I don't have one in that dress." Nagisa lied straight faced. Boy, he was a poor liar.

I saw where he glanced and walked over to find the picture. I took a good look at it.

"Your hair does not go with this dress at all," I said, critically eyeing the picture. "Mine, on the other hand, fits just fine. A white shirt and blue skirt would fit you the best," I added, trying to pretend I'm a fashion designer.

Nagisa nodded. "Definitely an improvement over wh-...wait a second. No. You're not going to put me in a dress," Nagisa said with a tone of outright denial.

"But...but we would look like sisters when your mom comes home!" I continued my joke. "It might even throw your mom off a bit."

I could see him contemplating the idea in his head. Why exactly he was doing that, nobody could tell. It was just a joke after all.

"Ok Rin. We will do it your way. Show me what you had in mind." He changed his mind too fast. I was instantly suspicious of this, but I decided to play along.

Together we walked up into Nagisa's room. He followed me to the hidden closet. When we got inside, Nagisa wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Gotcha." Nagisa grinned evilly. "What will you do now, _princess_?"

"Oh really? This should be entertaining." I replied with a sly smile.

He hugged me, holding me by the small of my back. "This reminds me of a dream I had a few weeks ago," he said, a longing look in his eyes, clearly ogling my body.

Nagisa began to gently rub his hands under the front of my blouse. He knew how to get my skin tingling, I had to give him that.

"Are you sure it was just a dream?" I asked him. I knew what he was talking about. "Because I remember a night of pleasure with you in the shower," I said, flirting. That is when Nagisa put two and two together. He realized that had not been a dream. It didn't seem to faze him too much. As a matter of fact, his look just turned more predatorial at that moment.

"Well... then shall we have some fun?" Nagisa asked and started to tickling me. He knew my weakness.

I was laughing, trying to make him cease his attack on my sides. "Hahaha...n-not fair. Hahaha...hahaha." A moment later Nagisa stopped. He looked in my eyes again.

"Ok, now back to cleaning." He turned and left the closet.

What?

 _Is he trying to play hard to get?...I wonder what he's planning. This could be...troublesome,_

I said leaving the closet. I closed the door behind me.

Nagisa suddenly appeared behind me and yelled."BOO!"

"AHH!" I screamed. Nagisa started laughing. It wasn't funny though. My self preservation instincts almost kicked in. "Don't do that, you could have been hurt." I growled at him. I could've killed him without missing a beat.

Nagisa walked over to me and placed his hands on my cheeks. "I'm sorry Rin. Don't be mad." Just as I was opening my mouth to respond, he took the opportunity and kissed me. The look of shock in my eyes was all the answer he needed. Ours lips parted. "The closet is too stuffy and confined for what I have planned. You look cute when you're mad." I blushed. He had tricked me. Oh he was going to get it.

He started to move his hands to my waist to lift my blouse up.

He began to kiss me again. It wasn't soon before his tongue was wrestling my own in my mouth. Breathing was none of our concern, all that mattered was the feeling of closeness. I could feel Nagisa's passion. I was enjoying it. I let him take the lead this time. Nagisa removed my blouse, revealing my breasts. He broke the kiss and took a look at my naked chest. A smirk appeared on his face. He started to massage my breasts ever so gently, taunting my body. My nipples were beginning to harden under his ministrations. I tried to pull at his shirt to remove it, I wanted to clasp his chest and rub it everywhere, but gave up. His hands felt so good. They were like magic on my skin. He groped me everywhere, from my breasts, to my thighs and then firmly grabbing my butt cheeks. All the while his tongue wasn't leaving my mouth, oh no. We were both breathing heavily as we broke our kiss.

"Your skin is so soft, Rin." He whispered to my ear. I let out a whimper of joy. "You wanted my shirt off, hmm?" he continued to tease me. "No problem." Nagisa quickly removed his shirt. I pressed myself against his chest. I could feel his hands tugging at my skirt, gently pulling it down. I decided to play hard to get, let him work a bit on removing it.

"Rin you're so beautiful, I can't get enough of you. I want to continue to love you so much." A pink blush creeped across his face while saying that. That was no longer the look of somebody that liked you, no. That was the look of somebody that loved you so deeply he'd jump off a bridge to please you. It felt so good to be wanted this badly. It was all I ever wanted.

The skirt eventually fell to the floor. I undid Nagisa's pants and gently pulled them down. As Nagisa kicked off his pants, I crawled in his bed.

 _It smells just like him. I could stay here all day_. Nagisa got in the bed and pulled me close. I pushed his shoulder down on the bed. I layed on top of him and started kissing him. We were rubbing against each other like our lives depended on it. His hardon was firmly pressing against my navel, through his boxers. His hands were resting against my thighs, pulling me closer into the embrace. I was massaging his strong shoulders weakly. I was beginning to lose all the strength in my hands and legs due to the amazing sensations crossing through my body. Every touch, every pull, every grope just added to the moment. I couldn't resist any longer.

Nagisa felt my wet panties and pushed away from my kiss, only to grin, knowing he'd gotten me to wet myself before we even began. He grabbed and turned me, pressing me against the bed. I couldn't resist any of this, I was in my own dream world. He pulled my damp underwear off and before I could say anything he stuck two fingers in my lower lips.

"AHHH!" I screamed. His fingers elevated my pleasure to heights never before known to women.

He continued to rub the inside of my vulva until I could no longer control myself and orgasmed again.

I wasn't going to let him get away with this. I gathered all my remaining strength and topped him again, clutching his penis with both hands and rubbing it up and down a few times to get it nice and hard. His gaze was all the confirmation I needed in order to move on to the next step in our current affair.

Slowly I began to align myself with his member. I gently guided his throbbing cock into the sweet spot. I began to moan as it glided into my body, still pulsing. I heard groans of pleasure from Nagisa as he resumed massaging my breasts.

"This sensation is amazing... Please don't stop," he said, between increasingly laboured breaths. I continued to slide his member into my body, the pleasure multiplying with every passing second.

 _It's in._

"Are you ready, Nagisa? I'm going to start to move." He nodded back at me. His anticipation was overwhelming his self control every second. I began moving up and down his body, rubbing his shaft against my insides. The pleasure levels felt by both of us were skyrocketing. I was loving every second of it.

"Rin...I-I'm almost there." I slid down on him one last time. He pulled out and started cumming all over the bed sheets. We climaxed together, enjoying the sweet sensation that can only be garnered with _personal_ love. It felt much better than last time.

I saw Nagisa steering below me.

"Are you ready for another round?" Nagisa asked me, winking.

"Yeah." I replied, wistfully. We were both tired, but we didn't care. Falling asleep completely exhausted after love making is probably the best feeling one could ask for...Specially considering the fact that we were already in bed.

A few hours later I woke up to the smell of food cooking.

 _Mmm, that smells really good. I should probably go take a shower though._

I tried to get out of bed and found myself barely able to walk. I crawled to the bathroom and took a nice, hot shower, my mind still racing while thinking of the amazing events in the past few weeks.

 **Nagisa POV**

 _That was incredible. I love Rin. She is so beautiful. But it feels weird thinking about this. I will make this food specially for her. It sounds like Rin has gone in for a shower. I hope she is is feeling ok._

* **An hour later***

 _I hope this is enough food. Got butter chicken curry, rice, miso soup and some salmon._

I looked up to see Rin walking down the stairs, wearing my pajamas.

"Hello Rin. Feeling comfy in my sleeping clothes?" I asked her, smirking. She looked cute in my blue onesie. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad. A bit on the sore side, but I will survive," Rin tiredly replied.

"Food is ready," I said, laying the last of it on the table. "Why are you wearing that? It kind of needs a wash."

"It smells like you. It's comforting." She sat down. "Thank you for cooking. Smells delicious."

"Well it tastes even better. Let's eat. Then we can get some more sleep. It's getting late. We will have to finish cleaning tomorrow."

 **Rin POV**

After we finished dinner and cleaning we headed up to Nagisa's room for bed. I helped him change the bed sheets and put the old bedding to wash. "We will have to wash that first thing tomorrow." It would probably spell our doom if somebody had caught us making out. Better get rid of all the evidence and be discreet about the whole affair.

"Rin you take the bed. I have a pull out cot in the closet I can use," Nagisa said to me, getting ready to grab the makeshift bed.

 _That won't do,_ I said to myself.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"We can share the bed. It's ok if it's with you," I quickly told him, a crimson blush slowly creeping its way on my face. I buried my chin in the nook above his shoulder to further drive my point across.

Nagisa smiled and placed his warm hands on mine.

"Ok Rin. That works too," Nagisa said and went to grab an extra pillow.

 _This will do nicely, sleeping with his arms around me. I don't know why, but it makes me feel...normal._

I crawled into the bed. Nagisa followed me in, wrapped his arms around me from my back and pulled me close. I snuggled in and fell asleep within seconds.

 **Nagisa POV**

I looked at her sleeping form and couldn't help but admire her. I was so happy to have somebody this close to me. "I want you with me forever. I have fallen in love with you Rin," I whispered as quietly as I could.

The next day when I awoke the clock was ticking 10:30 AM.

 _Wow we slept for a long time. I feel amazing._

I glanced at my girlfriend's face again. "I love how cute she looks while she sleeps in my arms," I quietly uttered.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not asleep," she suddenly said, yawning. "I slept really well. Could you let me up?" I tightened my hug around Rin. She smiled and giggled.

"Please, Nagisa. I have to use the washroom and we still have a lot of work to do," she told me.

*Sigh* She had a point. I released Rin out of my clutches. She jumped out of the bed, stretched a bit and then started walking toward the bathroom, all the while swinging her hips. She was such a tease.

 _Well I should get up too. I have to do the laundry and vacuum the whole house before mom gets home._

I started with the laundry by putting the dirty sheets from my bed in the washing machine. _I really don't want mom to know what we have done while she was gone_.

It was a gloomy, depressing day. Clouds were dark and ominous. The wind was blowing threateningly. It was going to be raining all day. Perfect weather for staying home. I almost felt bad for all the adults that had to rush out to get to work and be productive under these conditions...almost.

I absent mindedly started up the washing machine and heard a scream come from the washroom.

"AHH! HOT!" Rin screamed from the bathroom.

 _Oops._ I turned off the washing machine and sneaked out of the laundry room, lest I'd end up unleashing the wrath of Rin on my being.

I decided to make some brunch for us before we 'continued' the housework. I said 'continued' because we weren't exactly productive yesterday, were we?

Twenty minutes later Rin came down.

"Hey Rin. How was your shower?" I asked neutrally, an uneasy smile on my face. "Food is ready for you."

Rin went to sit at the table without saying a word. She looked displeased if I could pick up on her demeanor at all.

 _Oh no, she is mad_.

I walked over to her and pulled a chair out to sit near her.

"Rin?" she looked at me with an annoyed look on her face that said 'go away'. I didn't listen. I reached out and hugged her, pulling her close.

"Please don't be mad. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in the shower," I whispered in her ear. Rin pulled out of my embrace and looked up at me, her eyes still showcasing her displeasure. I kissed her. Rin's eyes changed. She wasn't mad anymore when our lips parted.

"Ok, I forgive you. I can tell you really didn't mean to burn me. At least it wasn't cold. I really **hate** the cold." She really stressed that for some reason. Next thing she smiled again. "The food smells great. Let's eat." I let the matter slide, mostly because I wouldn't want to ruin the mood again after I worked so hard to get it back to normal.

At the end of the day the house was spotless. Everything was as it should be. Rin was upstairs finishing things up in my room while I was setting the table for dinner. Just as I was finished placing the utensils, the front door opened, revealing a slightly disheveled and wet figure. That figure was none other than my mother.

"Nagisa, I'm home. It's raining really badly outside," she said, walking in the kitchen, hair damp.

"Welcome home, mom!" I went and hugged her. "I wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow."

"I got an earlier flight so I got to come home sooner. It's good to see you again, Nagisa." She grabbed me thoroughly in one of those 'mom smotherings' they have the audacity to call hugs.

"We were just about to sit down for dinner. Give me a moment, I'll set you a plate."

Mom had an incredulous look on her face.

"We? What do you mean by 'we'?" she asked dumbfounded.

 _She caught on quickly. No one like your mother when it comes to reading between the lines._ "My friend Rin came over today." As I was saying that Rin came downstairs.

I decided to do the introductions before she began to question things. "Mom, this is my friend Rin. Rin, this is my mom Shiota Hiromi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Shiota-san," Rin bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Rin-chan," she answered back the pleasantries. Then she noticed her choice of clothing. "That is a nice outfit you have on. It looks like the one Nagisa has." It was the long sleeved black blouse and black skirt Rin had washed earlier that day. She forgot to take it down.

"Ah...yes." Rin was embarrassed that she forgot about the attire. "You see, when I was on my way here the wind blew away my umbrella and I got completely soaked. Nagisa was nice enough to lend this to me so I wasn't sitting in wet clothes. He's been a real gentleman. I am new to this school and area. I just moved in recently." Rin managed to put together an alibi on the spot, which impressed me.

Mom seemed pleased with the made-up story so I just rolled along with it.

"What's for dinner Nagisa?" Mom asked me.

"Tonight we are having roast beef, miso soup, rice and fresh garden salad."

"That sounds delicious," both Rin and mom said at the same time, then started laughing.

Dinner was a mostly quiet activity, everybody enjoying the wonderfully tasting food.

"Shiota-san, Nagisa has told me you travel a lot for work," Rin suddenly said, breaking up the silence. "What do you do?"

"I'm a sales manager for Amori Arms," she answered, like she would to anybody that asked her about her occupation outside of family. "I have to go to different countries and try to make sales for the company. Customer service is a job that requires the best quality service possible to be given at all times, so there are periods where I might be gone for weeks at a time."

"That's interesting. I'm glad to hear that everything is going well for you," Rin replied quizzically.

"Nagisa, tell me what have you been up to the last few weeks?" Mom asked me.

I have been prepared for this question and told her what happened without sharing too much. The more, shall I say, _juicy_ , events were kept out of the recounting of my activities, for good reason.

Mom seemed happy with the tale of my activities and didn't press any further.

After dinner it was time for Rin to go home.

"I will return the clothes after I have washed them. Nagisa, thanks again for everything."

"No problem. Bye Rin. See you at school tomorrow."

 _Friendship and love really feel amazing_ , they both said to themselves at the same time.


	7. Chapter 6

***Notes**

"someone is talking"

 _Talk like this is a person thinking to themselves_

CAPS IS WHEN THEY ARE YELLING!

 ***A/N is an Author's Note***

 **End of notes***

I want to thank the people that helped me with this fanfiction.

ChiverShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or it's characters.

This is my first fanfiction.

 ***A/N Sorry for the late upload. It has taken a long time to get this chapter finished. Thank you to all who have read, followed, and Favorited this story. It makes me happy to see. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **I am looking for someone that like this story. To assist with making this story more awesome (Must have a google doc account) please PM. I have been busy with work that I finally got some time to work on this. Writer's block has hit hard, anyone who wants to work with me on it or take it over please PM me. Due to real life issues I don't have any beta or helpers to read or help.*A/N**

 **Rin POV**

*Yawn* _Time to get up, long day ahead._

I looked at my phone. It was Saturday, June Eighth. _My_ _birthday._

"Oh joy, what a great time to be alive," I said to myself sarcastically. *Sigh* "I guess it's time to get up and be productive with my daylight."

June Eight. The glorious day I was brought into this world. The day I drew my first breath. The day I first made my parents cry with tears of joy. The day I first felt parental love. _The day my parents were brutally murdered in front of me 6 years ago._

Whatever could I do with my time on this _memorable day?_ Lay in bed and wait for it to pass? Cry myself asleep thinking of all the memories I still have from when I was younger? Put on a false smile on my face and just _get over it?_

 _I have never told anyone at school when my birthday was so I'll just continue to do what I always do: train 'till I collapse from exhaustion and pretend it's just another day._

What a thoughtful plan I had to deal with things eating at my soul: cram all the thoughts to the back of my mind, pretend it never truly happened, and put on a brave face, without actually accepting the pain and suffering that I had to go through, build up the regret and pain into a massive depression by the time I enter adulthood and then maybe contemplate suicide. Perfect, smooth, no issues, right?

 _I really need to stop this. It's just not that easy._

I headed over to the school's track, heavy weights in my arms, ready to train until I would fall unconscious from exhaustion. I put the weights on, 50 kg on each limb and 100 kg around my torso, just enough to put a heavy strain on my body, but not enough that I couldn't do my workout. Parkouring to school was going to take me about an hour with all the extra equipment on. ***A/N Yes Rin is will be explained later.***

 **Two hours later**

I had finally made it to the school grounds. I took a longer detour than I had originally planned, but all was good. No wonder we had to take the train to school usually, the distance was rather large. It was a good warm up though. Now all I had to do was jumpover the fence and get on the track. Five hundred laps were going to be enough to help me adjust to the weights again.

*BZZT, BZZT, BZZT* I stopped in place, pulled the phone out of my pocket and opened it to see a text from Nagisa.

 **From:Shiota Nagisa**

 **To: Amori Rin**

 **Subject: Where are you?**

"Hey Rin, how are you? I just stopped by your place to see what you were up to today and found your uncle in your stead. He told me all about today. Where are you? I want to spend some time with you."

 _I'll just send him a short response and continue training._

 **From: Amori Rin**

 **To: Shiota Nagisa**

 **Subject: Re: Where are you?**

"Hi Nagisa, I'm out training, hardcore parkour, heavy weights, gotta practice my martial arts. Today is a really painful day for me. I'm gonna train all day. Talk to you later."

I sent it. Hopefully he'd understand that today I wasn't in the mood for social interaction of any kind.

*BZZT, BZZT, BZZT* He wasn't going to leave me alone. _I didn't see that one coming,_ I said to myself, dripping with sarcasm.

 **From: Shiota Nagisa**

 **To: Amori Rin**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Where are you?**

"Rin, you're starting to worry me. I know what happened and I know what day is today. Where are you? We really need to talk. Please..."

I appreciated his concern, but my mind was already made up. I wasn't going to back down.

 **From: Amori Rin**

 **To: Shiota Nagisa**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Where are you?**

"I'm currently running laps, I'll be fine. It's only a little weight training, nothing special."

I was hoping he'd back down. Surely he would understand the signs that I'm not in the mood.

 **A few hours later**

I was on lap four hundred seventy six when I heard an all familiar voice shouting at me from behind.

"RIN!" Nagisa shouted at the top of his lungs, making me stop where I was standing. "There... *pant* you... are *pant*," he said between heavy gulps of air. He looked like he'd been running for the past two hours. Wait... "I-I'm glad I found y-you... *pant* I was r-really... *pant* s-starting to... w-worry. You h-haven't answered a-any of my texts for the last t-two hours. Phew." He looked more exhausted than I did at that point.

I just kept staring at him, blinking. I looked around for my phone in my pocket. "I didn't feel my phone vibrating." I pulled it out and tried to turn the screen on. Nothing. "Ah, hehehe," I said, scratching the back of my head, "that would be because my phone ran out of power. Oops." My bashful look did nothing to ease up the anger built up inside of Nagisa.

"Oops? OOPS?!" he exploded. " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU MADE ME WORRY?!" Nagisa started to walk towards me, an angry and hurt expression detectable in his features.

"Why?...Why didn't you tell me? I have trusted you with my secrets and my safety. We lived in the same place, ate and slept together, we made out. I have had the most wonderful time with you I trusted you. What am I? just a thing for you to play with and be discarded when no longer fun?"

"No, that's not true. You are my most precious person. I don't want you to get hurt. Today is a cursed day I have been resenting for the past 6 years. I...I lost my family on this day. I don't want something similar to happen to you. I only survived the grief due to the training I had and I've been drowning the memories and feels with that same training. Getting stronger is what has been giving me solace. I must be strong, for I was too weak to help them. My parents were even better than me and they couldn't even save themselves," I fell on my knees, tears running down my face as the repressed memories flooded my mind. The old nightmares, feelings of hopelessness and visions of that night began resurfacing from the bottom of my mindscape, striking home harder than ever before.

 **Nagisa PoV**

I watched as Rin crumbled to the ground in front of me, a pained look in her eyes, staring through me, seemingly reliving her old memories at that moment. "Rin!" I shook her by her shoulders. "Whats wrong?" I checked her pulse. Her heart was racing, she was warm and she was beginning to sweat profusely.. I tried to wake her up from whatever was going on. It didn't seem good at all.

"Rin! Rin, wake up... Whatever is happening, it's okay, it's fine. I'm here Rin." I could see that she was experiencing a nightmare right in front of me, eyes wide open. She started to struggle in my grasp and scream, everything feeling so real in her head. Her strength was incredible even with the weights on. I couldn't hold her in place. Her arms swatted me away like a fly, as if I weighed nothing to her. She couldn't be contained, her emotions running so high that it felt like she was leaking them out of her body. All I could do was sit out of her reach, trying to tell her that everything is alright, that all will be fine.

After what felt like hours to me, Rin's body finally stopped flailing and punching at the air, and she started to calm down. I crawled back to her side, my eyes blinking away tears. I tried to pull her close to me as best as I could, her weights not letting me budge her at all. I could hear her heartbeat slowing down through the embrace. "I'm sorry Rin, I shouldn't have brought this up like I did. I thought it was going to be good if we spent time together so you could open up and start getting over what's happened, but this runs deeper than I imagined." Seeing her suffer like this made me feel like shit for trying to overstep my boundaries. It might have been 6 years, but for her it was still too soon.

"Please forgive me." _How could I do this to her. All she had asked for was to be left alone and here I came, getting involved in her past in ways that only brought pain to her._

Rin began making groggy groans as she started waking from her nightmare episode.

"Nagisa? W-what are you doing here?" Rin asked me. She seemed unable to recall her location or what had gone down. "Why am I on the ground?"

"You can't remember anything? You collapsed after saying that this day was cursed to you." I told her, a bit wary of the fact that she couldn't even recount what had happened moments ago.

"Oh...Yea, today is not a day I want to think about," Rin murmured, trying to repress all the memories again.

"Rin, please, let me let me in on your past. I want to understand what really happened six years ago. What went down that night, how your parents died, what happened with you afterwards. Why you've been training, what is it that you wanted to achieve with said training. Are you seeking vengeance for the death of your parents? Do you want the killer to be brought to justice? Who even is the killer?" I was begging her for answers. Rin let out a big sigh, trying to clear her thoughts up in her head.

"I didn't want you to find out like this," she said, a hint of regret in her voice. "You probably won't believe me but here goes." She went on to explain everything that she remembered from that tragic night and the days after. All the memories, the feelings, the hatred she had for the killer of her parents and how she worked herself to the bone, trying to get strong enough to make _him_ pay for what _he's_ done. There were still things I felt like she left unexplained, but even this was more than I could've asked for so I let her give me what information she wanted.

 **Rin PoV**

After I finished recounting the events of that night, Nagisa seemed to be deep in thought. "So you are what, an assassin then?"

"Yes, just like the rest of my family," I responded, a bit uncomfortable with the fact that he might think different of me from now on.

"Have you ever killed anyone? You know, like it happens in movies," he asked me, trying to keep a straight face, as if he wouldn't be bothered by the answer regardless of what it was going to be. I just looked straight at him and nodded, confirming his belief. Funny how I felt extremely self conscious around him now that I had told him so much about myself.

"Does this mean that I'm now on your hit list for knowing too much? Do I need to watch my back?" he asked next, jokingly. This was beginning to look like one of those thriller movies to him, or a bad episode of a crime show.

"... Maybe?" I answered with a deadpan expression. That came out of nowhere.

"...You..."

"What?"

"You're joking, right?" He was seemingly sweating now.

"Who knows?" I replied, looking elsewhere, whistling a jaunty note. Nagisa looked like he was lost at this point. He couldn't tell if I was serious or not.

"Very funny Rin," Nagisa answered, laughing nervously.

"Well, your question was unexpected. Why'd I feel threatened by you knowing more about me now? I chose to let you in on my life. I shared my thoughts and emotions with you just now, just like I shared my body and desires before."

"Sometimes I really can't tell what's going on inside your head. I guess I will just have to accept the fact that you are weird."

"What do you mean I'm weird?"

"Well, you came out of nowhere, completely threw my life upside down, and yet I'm not upset. Actually, it's quite the opposite. I like this. I like you and I think I'm going to stick by you and see where this goes. Life can't get boring with you around," Nagisa finished his thoughts.

I… I didn't know what to say. What he had told me just then was so genuine and heartfelt. I already knew that he'd stick with me before, but hearing him actually want to continue to do so after knowing I could put his life in danger was strangely relieving. I finally had the one person I needed to rely on when times would be difficult.

What happened next was going to go down in the long list of "the times I've nearly gotten Nagisa killed", except this time it was going to be coming from me. Overwhelmed by emotions, I simply tackled him to the ground to embrace him. What I had forgotten was that I still had 300 kilograms of training weights on me at the time.

Needless to say, Nagisa wasn't ready for the sudden immense pressure all over his body. "R-Rin I-I c-can't b-breath, y-you're c-crushing me…"

"Oh shit," I forced myself up quickly, "sorry! I completely forgot I had these on. Are you okay?!" I started fussing over him, checking if he was still alive. He seemed mostly fine, apart from the huffing and groaning fit that he was in.

"I'm a little sore but i'll be ok," he replied, trying to put on a brave face despite all. "How much weight are you training with?" he asked. "That felt like a horse just sat on me."

"Thanks for comparing me to a horse," I huffed out in annoyance. Nagisa panicked realizing his uncouth comparison. "It's nothing out of the ordinary. Just 300 kilograms of weights. Enough to work my body out in a few hours. I was hoping to do just that before you got involved."

"Are you out of your mind?! That is like six times your bodyweight. How can you carry so much?"

"That's just what I'm used to doing. My training has always been incredibly hard. I had to push myself beyond my limits constantly."

"Still I can't believe you're capable of doing so much. It's almost inhuman." Nagisa had no idea how close to home he had just struck with that statement.

"The plan was to collapse from exhaustion and have the day pass by. I had planned to parkour from my house to the school, do five hundred laps, then I'd got for a hard run taking the scenic route home to burn off any remaining energy. I'm not crazy nor stupid. This is light training compared to before…." Rin trailed off.

"What do you mean before? Before when?" He was confused by this.

*sigh* "Well before I met you this was the regular training for Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Heavy training was Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

Nagisa was left speechless. He was probably wondering why I was putting my body through such a torment every single day.

"Do you know any martial arts to defend yourself with?"

"No, I don't. My mom wouldn't let me," he said.

"Would you like to learn the basics?" I asked him. "It will give you the confidence you need when you get bullied again so that you can defend yourself."

"I...I don't think I could do what you did that day at school. Breaking the bones and all."

"Don't worry. That was an advanced technique. I'm asking if you want to learn the basics."

"Sure," he said, "basic self defence could be useful. Please teach me, Rin- _sensei_." Nagisa added, coyly.

"Rin-sensei, huh? I'll show you one of these days." Oh he was going to get what's coming to him. "Ok, I have one condition though: don't ever call me sensei again, you are my boyfriend." _He did just give me a few ideas though._

"Hahaha, fair enough. When should we start? It's getting a bit late for today. My mom leaves for another trip early tomorrow and she wants me home for dinner," Nagisa said, which came as a bit of a disappointment to me.

"Tomorrow should be fine. Are you going to stay with me while she is gone?"

"I was gonna ask you just that later. That is if you want me to," Nagisa added, hopeful.

"As if you had to ask. Of course you're welcome at my place at any time," I retorted, embarrassed.

 _Maybe I'll get to have more fun with him again._

"Alright, time to run you home. Hmm...a little extra weight might be a good thing," I mused loudly to myself.

"What are you talking about Rin?" Nagisa asked me, confused. And then it dawned on him.

I walked over, hoisted up Nagisa and put him on my back.

"Hold on tight, I'm gonna run."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Nagisa asked, not looking forward to the answer.

"What's the worst that could happen? Ready? Here we go!" I started running before he was even ready.

"This is crazy!" Nagisa shouted, almost losing his balance in the process.

"Hold on tight Nagisa. You don't want to fall off at this speed, it will hurt a lot," I added, reassuringly.

"This is crazy and amazing at the same time, Rin. You're running almost as fast as the cars. How long can you keep this up?"

"A few hours. Let's go faster. I'll have you home in no time."

"Please don't hurt yourself," Nagisa said.

"I won't. I can even go a little faster." I increased my speed a bit, slowly matching the cars on the road.

"You will have to tell me how you can do all this," Nagisa muttered by himself.

 _You will in due time Nagisa._

Before Nagisa realized it we were in front of his house.

"Thank you, Rin. That was kind of fun," he said while hugging me.

"Forgive me Nagisa for not returning the hug. I don't want to crush you under all this weight I'm carrying."

"It's ok, I understand." Nagisa stayed in the doorway watching me as I turned and started running to my house.

When I arrived home I got rid of all the weights I had on.

"Ah, much better," I said to myself, letting out a big and satisfying sigh. "First dinner, then I'll shower." I walked in the kitchen, still wondering what kind of food I was going to prepare. As I got by the fridge I noticed a little note sticked to it. Weird.

Dear Rin,

I know you don't like your birthday because of all the bad things that went down during it. I want you to remember some the good moments instead, like how I got to meet you because of it, how I got to have an amazing girlfriend like you and how I have learned who is important to me. I made some food for you. It's in the fridge. I want you to be happy Rin. Please enjoy your birthday. I love you.

With lots of love,

Nagisa

I opened the fridge. There was a bento box and a small cake that said "Happy Birthday Rin".

I was crying on my birthday once more, but this time it wasn't grieving for the memory of my dead parents, not because of pain, no. I was crying because I was happy to have found the best person in the world and to have him share his sentiments with me.

"Thank you, Nagisa," I choked out between tears.

 **Sunday June, Ninth. 9:47 AM**

 **Nagisa POV**

I got up around 8:10. I went through my morning routine and headed over to Rin's place to meet up with her.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK* _There's a lot of noise coming from inside her house right now.I doubt Rin can hear me. She seems to be listening to music.._

 _ ***A/N to give an idea look on youtube and search**_ _ **Shadows - Lindsey Stirling**_ _ *****_

I pulled out the key Rin gave me and unlocked the door. When I opened the door I realized that it didn't sound like playback music. And I could pick up on something similar to a violin..

 _Is that Rin playing? I never knew she played an instrument._

I quietly closed the door and walked over to where the music was echoing from. What I found in the living room was one Rin jamming on a violin with a lot of passion. She had her back turned to me and she couldn't have heard me come in so I just let her play. She was quite good in fact, although her song sounded very western in style. When she finished she sighed happily, content with her practice. That is the moment I chose to clap.

Rin jumped up from her chair and before I could register it she threw her bow in the direction of my head and took a stance with the violin, looking like she was going to use it as a blunt object to inflict harm on any intruder. I was lucky that she expected the "attacker" to be an adult, because the bow went right above my head and into the wall behind me with a loud thud, literally sticking into the wall.

"Wow Rin, you can really play well, and throw potentially deadly objects with pinpoint accuracy, hehe," I added, looking a bit abashed for doing the one thing she warned me not to do.

Rin's face, which originally had a cool and focused expression typical of someone ready to kill, rapidly turned into a sputtering mess, her cheeks turning crimson.

"N-Nagisa...I wasn't expecting you to show up this early." Rin put down her violin and walked over to me.

 **Rin POV**

I hugged Nagisa. And then I kissed him briefly.

"Thank you for the gift. I enjoyed it." I buried my head in his neck.

"You're welcome Rin," Nagisa answered, leaning deeper into the physical contact. "I am glad you liked it. What was that you were just playing?" Nagisa asked me.

"The song was 'Shadows' by Lindsey Stirling. How come you got here so soon? Did you want to start early?"

"That was the idea. I brought you some breakfast," he added, showing me the obento he was carrying. "I play the guitar by the way."

"You do? That's awesome! I will have to find the sheet music for you," I told him, happy to know that we might get to practice together. Yay, more time spent with my boyfriend. "Thanks for the food, again." Nagisa's cooking was like a godsend to me. No more having to struggle to boil water.

"No problem Rin. Only the best for you," he finished, kissing me on the cheek again.

I was going to have to pay him back soon. Mhm.

After about an hour we headed out to an abandoned industrial area to practice. I did not want to draw anyone's attention. Despite trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, we barely ended up avoiding a tall redhead. It was none other than Karma.

"I need to test you out Nagisa. Attack me with all your strength. Don't worry about hurting me, I doubt you'd be able to put a finger on me even if you wanted to.

"I don't know Rin, I don't like the idea of attacking you," muttered Nagisa, showing more concern than necessarily required.

"Think of it as sparing or its training. We aren't out to purposefully harm each other. It's going to be fine," I reassured him.

"Ok, I will try. Just don't kill me ok?" he added, trying to ease up the tension.

Hesitantly Nagisa started to spar with Rin. He through a few good punches. His legs and foot work needed work, His punching power wasn't bad.

"Ok Nagisa that enough, I have the baseline I need to start teaching you what you need to know. We will start with basic foot and leg work. Proper balance and stance structure will allow you to not get knocked down very easily. I'd say you hit like a girl."

"...Is that good? After all you are a girl that seems to hit very hard." Nagisa grinned

"No I mean a regular girl, I'm a special case."

After a few hours Nagisa was fluently moving around with strong footwork.

 _His balance in the stances needs more work._

"Now we will move on to defence blocks and kicks. Stances and footwork are the basics, knowing the move that go with them will give them meaning."

"Ok that makes sense but I still don't see how this will increase my confidence." said Nagisa

"When you get forced into a situation that makes you use it you will be scared at first, but after you see you aren't getting beaten like a punching bag like usual your confidences will grow. Trust me."

Several hours later…

 **Rin POV**

*KLANG* *KLANG*

Nagisa jumped "What was that, I thought we were alone here."

"hrm...It's seems we may have some uninvited company. Just stay with me we'll grab our stuff and…"

"HEY BOYS! Look what we have here a couple of kids trespassing on our turf. We gonna have to teach them a lesson." a figure says from the shadows.

"It's ok we were just leaving. We didn't know this was your area." said Nagisa worried.

I placed my hand on Nagisa shoulder.

"Calm down and breath it's not as bad as you think."

"Oh no your not gonna get off that easy. We teach you a lesson of pain. Then we will send to the hospital or the morgue." yelled another guy as the rest of his gang laughed.

 _This might be trouble, I can sense more than fifteen. If I was alone I would be fine but I have to look out for Nagisa too. I have to hope I prepared him enough to give me the time I need to get him out._

"Nagisa you can do this, you are ready for this. I will do what I can to clear you an exit then you run to my place. I will meet you there."

"I'm scared Rin, I don't think I'm ready. They are all so much bigger." mumbled Nagisa

"Don't be scared I am here, I will protect you."

"Protect him? HAHAHA not likely." The first gang member said as he swung a machete at Nagisa.

In an instant my body reacted. I stepped in between Nagisa and the attacker. I raised my left forearm to block the blow, as I pushed Nagisa out of the way.

*KLANG*

"That was close, are you ok Nagisa?." I immediately went on the defensive.

"Rin your arm, what happened?." Nagisa in a panic.

"It's ok Nagisa, I blocked the attack with an item I had up my sleeve. I didn't want you to find out about this just yet." I pulled two night sticks out and handed them to Nagisa. "These will work with all that I have taught you today. Hold the handle keep the long part next to you forearm for blocking. The short part that sticks out in front of your fists will add striking power."

"Were you expecting this to happen? Why would you do this to me. I could get hurt or worse you could have died." Nagisa was on the verge of crying.

"Nagisa I will not let them hurt you, I will not be killed by thugs. You have to trust me, I will explain after we are safe. Please trust in me 'till then. Ok?"

"Ok Rin I trust you, I always have."

 **Nagisa POV**

 _Rin I'm scared but I trust in you. You gave me these weapons to defend myself with. I will try. Rin taught me about how to release my bloodlust, I think she is waiting for me before her's explodes._

I take up a defence stance and ready the night sticks. I concentrate on the battle ahead releasing my bloodlust, the snake has been released.

I look over at Rin in front of her lays the first attacker unconscious with the machete on the ground.

"Nagisa please don't hate me for not telling you about this side of me." whispered Rin.

Rin stood up, she snapped her arms straight down her fingers extended completely what I saw next I will never forget. Two blade shot out of her sleeves she grabbed them. Her stance changed. "You tried to kill my friend, THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE!" Rin was furious. She burst forward with incredible speed and before the three gang members had time to react she had taken down the first and second. The third had a gun pointed at Rin.

*BANG BANG*

The first shot missed but the second shot hit Rin in the side.

"Augh" groaned Rin but she still continued her attack by breaking the wrists of the gun wielder with a loud *CRACK*, with a quick hit to the back of his neck the third thug was down. I ran over to Rin.

"RIN!. Are you ok, oh no you've been shot." I was panicking completely.

*SLAP*

Rin slapped me.

"Nagisa *augh* I'm fine, this is nothing but a flesh wound."

"We need to get you out of here. A gunshot wound can do a lot of damage. I'll help you, stop arguing." I grabbed Rin carefully supporting her as we walked out of the door. Rin was still holding on to her blades.

 **Rin POV**

"Y-you should have b-been more c-careful, I-I don't w-want to l-lose you." Nagisa started to weep, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, I did what I needed to get you out unharmed. This is a small price to pay, if only I had fought properly like I have been trained to…"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP. I don't know what you are talking about." cried Nagisa

I bowed my head *Sigh*

"I will tell you, everything I know. Let's go home."

"Home? You mean to a hospital right? You have been shot and you're bleeding alot."

"I meant what I said. Home. And I have good reasons for saying that. Please Nagisa trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Ok...I trust you, always have." muttered Nagisa

I pulled out my cell phone

 **To: S001**

 **Subject: Attacked, Injured**

Shot, left side close range pistol, gang thug. Package safe, RTB

*BZZT*BZZT*BZZT*

 **From: S001**

 **To: Amori Rin**

 **Subject: RE: Attacked, Injured**

Understood RTB, 4xS enroute

We hurried home, completely unaware of the people following us.

 **Nagisa POV**

"Ok Rin we're here." I helped Rin to the bathroom. She didn't look so well.

"Are you feeling ok Rin. I helped Rin remove her shirt.

"I will be, the healing has started. I need your help to remove the bullet. It went in through the left side of my abdomen but didn't exit. I can feel it at my back" I showed Nagisa the location he was shocked to see the bullet covered in skin.

"Rin what's going on the bleeding stopped so quickly, without stitches or anything." Nagisa look scared.

"Nagisa this is not the time. I need your help quickly get the large, black bag from under the sink. Open it up and pull out the dark, blue leather roll."

"What is this, this looks like surgeon's tools."

"They are, I only want a little bit of help. Please Nagisa I need you. I don't trust doctors."

"Ok Rin just tell me what to do." I was scared.

"Listen carefully, I need you to cut a line across the bullet and remove it. It seems hard but I know you can do this."

I picked up the scalpel, and slowly started to remove the bullet from Rin's back. As I cut into her skin she moaned in pain. "Don't stop…" Rin seemed to concentrated on not showing any pain.

"It's out, I need to clean the wound."

"There should be something in there to sterilize the wound with." muttered Rin

I found a small white bottle with a clear liquid in to serialize the wound with. It read rubbing alcohol.

 _Rubbing alcohol_ _I hate this stuff the burns and stings like hell._

I pour some of the liquid on the some gauze and apply it with pressure to the wound.

*GASP!* "AHH OUCH!. *pant, what are *pant* you using to *pant* clean the wound with?" painted Ren.

"I wanted to make sure it would be well cleaned so I used a piece of gauze well drenched in rubbing alcohol. I don't want it go get infected." I said innocently.

Rin stared at me…

"Really. Please just add a bandage to the area. I'm getting tired." Rin seemed to be very sleepy.

I helped Rin to her room to change into some clean clothes, she kept trying to say she didn't need any help but I didn't care. She had lost a lot of blood and I wasn't gonna leave her alone tonight.

We moved back to the main room Rin sat on the couch while I made some food.

*KNOCK*KCOCK*...*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*...*KNOCK*

Rin heard the knocking walking towards the door slowly.

 **From: S001**

 **To: Amori Rin**

 **Subject: RE: RE: Attacked, Injured**

It's me, open up please

 **Rin POV**

I moved towards the door. Knocking a pattern.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*...*KNOCK*...*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"What is the colour of my shadow" I said

A hushed voice was heard by the door.

"Sanguine...my lady...S001 reporting area all clear. Shadows are secure."

Rin opened the door allowing S001 to enter "Hello Uncle thank you for coming. I am patched up now, thanks to Nagisa." I explained the details of what happened that day.

"I am glad you are ok Rin. I'm glad I was in town today. We dealt with a few of the armed gang members who were following you. We don't think they know where this place is but be on guard just in case. Rotating shadows will keep an eye on the area for the next week."

"That sounds like a good Idea, Rin did get shot and we have no idea what internal injuries she may have, we should take her to get checked out." Nagisa said with worry in his voice.

"I told you everything is ok. I'm fine now. Besides I don't trust doctors."

Nagisa had just finished dinner. "Ok dinner is ready and I made a lot. I think… Uncle is staying and the 'shadows' will need something to eat sooner or later?" Nagisa said with a smile.

"I will let them know you made extra food, just put 4 servings into the fridge. They will come sometime tonight. You most likely won't even know they are here." said Uncle

"Ok I will do that, it's nothing special. Rice, miso soup, curry chicken and corn." said Nagisa

"A meal during a long stake out is a god send, I'm sure they will appreciate it, I know I would." said Uncle

After we finished the meal, Nagisa prepared the portions for the 'shadows' while Uncle cleaned up the dishes and the pots.

"Rin you mentioned you would tell me everything about what is going on…"

*Sigh*

"Yes I did say that. I will stay true to my words. But you may regret knowing. I hope you will stay after you find out by background."

"Are you sure you want to tell him Rin, it's not something you should tell many people." said Uncle.

"I know Uncle, but I trust Nagisa with my life, he deserves to know. I will need you to fill in some of the harder parts, I'd rather not talk about."

I pulled the laptop to the table, opened it logging into the database. I opened a file named PAP. Inside was a single locked file named, Amroi Rin. I opened the file entered the password. *Sleeping Dragon*

The file opened.

"Here you go Nagisa read this it will explain most of it. Any questions you have either Uncle or I will try to explain."

 **Nagisa POV**

As I sat in front of the laptop, Rin moved to the seat across from me. I began to read the information.

"Wow, I never would have guessed"

 **Amori Rin**

Date of update: July fifth

Age: seven

Birthday: June 8th

Height: 4' 9" (151 CM)

Weight: 88 pounds (40KG)

Eye Colour: Red

Hair: Black - Waist length

Friends: None,

Hobbies: Cooking, Parkour, Training, Playing the Violin

Weapons of choice: Twin O Tanto

Bloodlust: Insanely Massive extremely Savage

Bloodlust Manifestation: Massive Angry Dragon

Attitude: calm & quiet usually, Aggressive, observant, deadly

Intelligence: fast learner.

Habits - Good: Extremely protective of people she considers a friend, hard worker

Habits - bad: trains too much, always pushes her limits(physical) to the point of exhaustion, Likes: likes: Bento food, sweets (in moderation)

Weakness: Cold weather - when cold her reaction speed is slowed, she is also not as observant, Willing to get injured to save a friend

Background: **Family**

Mother Name: Mizuchi Kiyohime (Kept her last name for work. Used Amori in public)

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 110 pounds

Eye Colour: Red

Hair: Black

Talented assassin known as the Dragon of Destruction because she would not hesitate to do anything to get her target killed. She once blew up a whole city block to make sure her target a Snitch died.

Father Name: Amori Ryo known as the Azure Blade.

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 218 pounds

Body type: Strong Muscle, fast reactions

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair: Blue

Little is known about how he killed his targets but he used many was most required stealth, cunning.

Godparent - Uncle Lorvo Brofsk is not her real Uncle but agreed to take care and finish her training in case something happened to her parents.

Born in Japan in a controlled lab environment, the embryo was genetically manipulated with care to attempt to make the perfect assassin the goal. Rin was to be the prize the Perfect Assassin. Unfortunately due to her mother's & father's DNA mix with the DNA of a Gorilla, Cheetah and Self-healing Axolotl the whole experiment was only partially successful.

Rin gained a lot from the animals, she gained incredibly dense muscles and the endurance from the gorilla. Able to train with four hundred kilograms extra weight on her body. Maximum test lift six hundred kilograms.

She gained from the Self-healing Axolotl the ability to heal from almost any wound and regrow lost body parts (arms, fingers, legs, toes, eardrums) were tested. The regrowth of a whole arm from the shoulder takes about a month. Cuts stop bleeding within a few minutes if she can stay still during that time.

She gained from the Cheetah its high agility and high running speed. Her max speed was clocked at fifty five miles per hour.

Rin had a few problems as a result of the gene manipulation. Her tolerance to cold is low she and therefore has problems staying warm in the winter. Her immune system fights off infections and sickness slower than a normal human due to the animal genes.

Rin's training began when she was 6 months old. By 8 months Rin was able taught to use parkour around a gymnasium course. At age 1 ½ years old she was taken to a ninja academy to master the arts of Stealth, Cunning and killing skills. Her first kill as an assassin came at age four and she graduated from the academy at age 6. The academy put Rin through the harshest training sessions and was only given time to eat, sleep and bathe. When she earned it by performing flawlessly or was rendered unconscious by an opponent.

At her graduation Rin was given a choice of weapons to specialize in for the rest of her training. Rin Picked a pair of Twin O Tantos. The Master & her parents asked her to explain her weapon choice. Rin explained that she is short, fast and agile, the Twin O Tanto's are short easily concealed, and would not slow her down when she was close to her target, they are accurate weapons. Her answer were greeted with praise.

At age 7, her parents had her hypnotized to suppress her assassin abilities and memories of her training, to allow her to develop into a young lady. They had hoped she could learn to get around in the world as normal person could. A coded phrase was placed in as a release to her hidden background. It was only to be said by her father when she hit age 20 it was - _Rin -_ _Rise up, Spread your wings, Scorch the earth._

 **Rin POV**

As I watched Nagisa read the file, I saw his expression change to a very unsettling sad look. When Nagisa had finished reading he closed the laptop.

"I think I will turn in for the night Nagisa, I will see you in the morning" I walked off to my room. I'm really tired and the fact that I might lose Nagisa only adds more to my fatigue.

 **Nagisa POV**

After Rin left I looked at Uncle.

"Do you have any questions?" Uncle asked

"Not at this moment, this is a lot to absorb but it does explain a lot of what I have seen her do."

"What are you intentions? Do you wish to distance yourself from Rin?" Uncle asked

"No. I plan to stay with her...I-I really l-like her. No, I-I...l-love her." Nagisa confessed while his face heated up.

"I see, I'll leave her in your hands. I won't tell her what you have said. When you are ready, make sure she knows. There is a hole in her heart from the loss of her parents. She constantly hunts the person that caused it. He is a ghost to put it mildly. Revenge has not consumed her yet but maybe, just maybe, you can get through to her and make her whole again." Uncle said

"I'll try. I think I will go to bed it's been a long day. Good night Uncle."

"Good night Nagisa"

I went to my room got changed for sleep. I could hear soft sniffling and sobs.

 _Is that Rin? I hope she doesn't think...nah she is not like that. She is stronger, than I could ever be._

I walked through the bathroom to listen into Rin's room.

*snif* "Please don't leave me Nagisa, I don't want to lose anyone else. You're all the happiness I have left" Rin sobbed into her pillows.

I opened the door and walked over to Rin's bed. She was facing away from me. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I won't leave you, I promise." I crawled into the bed wrapping my arms around around her waist. I pulled her close to me as I whispered,

"I will be with you now and forever." Rin relaxed in my arms in a small whisper I barely heard. "Thank you Nagisa" as Rin started to fall asleep.

"I love you Rin, I will never leave you" I whispered.


	8. Chapter 7

***Notes**

"someone is talking"

 _Talk like this is a person thinking to themselves_

CAPS IS WHEN THEY ARE YELLING!

 ***A/N is an Author's Note***

 **End of notes***

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or it's characters.

This is my first fanfiction.

 ***A/N Sorry for the late upload. It has taken a long time to get this chapter finished. Thank you to all who have read, followed, and Favorited this story. It makes me happy to see. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **I am looking for someone that like this story. To assist with making this story more awesome (Must have a google doc account) please PM. I have been busy with work that I finally got some time to work on this. Writer's block has hit hard, anyone who wants to work with me on it or take it over please PM me. Due to real life issues I don't have any beta or helpers to read or help.*A/N**

Chapter 7:

RIN POV

I checked the time 9:47 AM, July 20th.

 _It's Nagisa's birthday I have to do something special for him today. I can take him out to lunch for sushi he likes that._

 **From: Amori Rin**

 **To: Shiota Nagisa**

 **Subject: Happy Birthday**

" _Happy Birthday Nagisa! How are you doing this morning?_ "

I sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

About twenty minutes later.

*BZZT, BZZT, BZZT*

 **From: Shiota Nagisa**

 **To: Amori Rin**

 **Subject: RE: Happy Birthday**

" _Thank you Rin. I am ok, I just got home from shopping with mom._

 **From: Amori Rin**

 **To: Shiota Nagisa**

 **Subject: RE: RE: Happy Birthday**

" _Did you have fun? What did you get for your birthday from mom"_

*BZZT, BZZT, BZZT*

 **From: Shiota Nagisa**

 **To: Amori Rin**

 **Subject: RE: RE: RE: Happy Birthday**

" _I think mom can read minds. Because she decided to get two matching long sleeved sailor outfits. White long sleeved blouse with blue knee length skirt and red neckerchief."_

 **From: Amori Rin**

 **To: Shiota Nagisa**

 **Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Happy Birthday**

" _A mind reader. Why do you say that? I know you hate wearing dresses."_

*BZZT, BZZT, BZZT*

 **From: Shiota Nagisa**

 **To: Amori Rin**

 **Subject: Dinner Plans**

" _You are invited to us tonight. Mom want us to dress up as sisters because she thinks it would make a nice photo. She also mentioned taking us to a fancy dinner Amori Arms is putting on tonight."_

 **From: Amori Rin**

 **To: Shiota Nagisa**

 **Subject: RE: Dinner Plans**

" _I like the first half of that idea. The second half could be a problem, I'll have to send Uncle a message. What time should I arrive?"_

*BZZT, BZZT, BZZT*

 **From: Shiota Nagisa**

 **To: Amori Rin**

 **Subject: RE: RE: Dinner Plans**

' _Anytime is good. We can go out for the day as long as we are back for 5:00PM."_

 **From: Amori Rin**

 **To: Shiota Nagisa**

 **Subject: RE: RE: RE: Dinner Plans**

" _Ok I will head over there. I had planned to take you out for lunch anyways. See you soon._

 **From: Amori Rin**

 **To: S001**

 **Subject: Amori Arms Dinner**

 _Uncle I will be attending the AA dinner tonight with the Shiota family, please inform the other employees that work for the company to not speak of who I am. It will cause issues that I don't want to deal with yet."_

 **From: S001**

 **To: Amori Rin**

 **Subject: RE: Amori Arms Dinner**

" _Understood, I will take care of it. See you tonight then."_

I got ready and headed out towards Nagisa's house.

 **Nagisa POV**

"Nagisa have you informed Rin of the plans for tonight?" Mom asked.

"Yes I have. She would like to take me out for lunch today. May I go with her?"

"You were good while we went shopping. So I will allow it be back by 5:00 PM you two will need time to get ready for the dinner tonight." said Mom

"Thank you. I will go get ready Rin should be here soon."

*Knock, Knock*

 _That must be Rin, I wonder what her plan for lunch is?_

"Good Morning Rin, how are you today." asked Mom

"Good Morning Shiota-san, I feel great it's such a wonderful day. How are you?" said Rin

"I'm good. Nagisa will be here in just a moment." said Shiota-san

"Good morning Rin. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's all good, you are worth the wait." said Rin

"Ok you two, please be back at 5:00 PM so you can get ready for the Amori Arms dinner" said Shiota-san

"Ok we will" we said in unison.

Nagisa POV

We began to walk to the train station.

"Rin where do you plan to take me today?" asked Nagisa

Rin had an evil smile on her face "Well lets see, the mall has a nice restaurant that serves sushi, and there's a nice clothing store right next to it where I might be able to find a present for you there."

 _I know that restaurant, I've wanted to try it for a long time but its so expensive. Wait...the only clothing shops near there are girls dress shops. She wouldn't…_

"Rin you know the stores are girls stores right?

Rin just giggled with an evil smile on her face.

 _Uh oh. Please don't let mom's behaviour rub off on her._

About an hour later we arrived at the restaurant.

"Wow this place in really nice Rin."

"Yes it is. Years ago my dad partnered up with an american chef to bring american cooking to this area of Japan. It is a nice mix of american cooking and there twist on our foods. The chef has been very well accepted around here."

"Well well, I can hardly believe my eyes. Amori-san it's been a long time. Oh, where are my manners. I am Chief Wayne Smith. Welcome to my restaurant." The chief said as he walked over to greet us.

"Hello Chief, I am good, This is my friend, Shiota Nagisa. I'm bringing him here for a birthday lunch. I believe I made a reservation for two under Amori."

"Yes you did, I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw it. I didn't know you had survived. I am so glad you are here. Please come this way. By the way, Amori-san is this your boyfriend by chance?" asked Chief

Rin blushed a deep crimson "Y-yes he is."

"That's wonderful news. Ah here we go, here is you table and here is the menus. If you have any questions please ask."

"Thank you Chief Smith" said Rin

"Please just call me Chief it's easier"

 _Wow these prices are expensive I better go easy on it._

"Nagisa stop looking at the prices and order whatever you want. This is my treat and yes you are worth it." Rin said

"How could you tell?"

"This isn't our first date. You always have a guilty look on your face when I'm buying." Rin said

*sigh*

"Ok Rin, want to split the chicken caesar salad? I will have the medium mixed sushi plate."

"We can do that, I will have the Texas barbeque. It sounds wonderful."

When the Chief returned we ordered our meals.

"Here you go, something to drink to celebrate old and new relationships, two virgin chocolate mudslides. I can't serve alcohol to minors, but these are on me. Enjoy" said Chief

"Thank you very much Chief"

Our food arrived.

"You family has very good taste in food Rin. this is amazing they do things with sushi I would never would think to try. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Your welcome Nagisa. Actually this is the first time I can remember being here, I am loving this food the flavor it's out of this world."

"I'm glad to hear it" said Chief as he headed towards the kitchen.

We finished the great meal but I felt guilt because Rin payed. We headed towards the clothing shops.

As we walked into the first shop it had a lot of petite outfits and dresses in many different colours. Rin whispered in my ear jokingly,

"What is your size?" An evil smile adorned her face.

"Oh no, please not that. You wouldn't make me do that."

"Don't worry I won't be that mean. Maybe only one or two...dozen today." smiled Rin

It must have been the look of absolute terror on my face that made Rin laugh. She wrapped her hands around my waist and looked me in the face. My will to resist disappeared in an instant. Rin had the most adorable sad puppy face I couldn't refuse her any more.

*snif, snif* "ok...you win." I whimpered.

"Yay, you sit here, I will be right back" Rin disappeared into the shop I found myself sitting in front of the change rooms.

A few minutes later Rin emerged from the change rooms. When I looked at Rin she was...wow. It's was amazing how that puny three-lettered word was the only word that described how Rin looked. She was in a dress. It went passed her knees, slit up the side show she could move easily, and clung to her body. It had a high neck with no sleeves, but a pair of black arm warmers that hooked over her thumbs accompanied the outfit. The dress fit her like a second skin showing off all her curves. A look of astonishment on my face.

"You look...wow" There was that word again. That's when I realized Rin face was almost as red as her dress.

"Does that mean you like this dress?" Rin said sheepishly. All I could do was nod, I was completely speechless.

"Psst Nagisa, wipe your mouth you're drooling" Rin whispered in my ear.

I wiped my chin it was dry. Rin started to laugh.

"Not funny" I pouted

"Now all I need is a pair of boots to go with this dress." said Rin as she walked over to the boots on display. Rin found a pair of black flat platform that complemented the dress and gave her about two more inches of height.

"What do you think Nagisa, will this work?" asked Rin. I couldn't believe my eyes I swore I was looking at a star or supermodel, not my girlfriend. I just continued to stare at her unable to speak. "I think this will do for tonight. Now we need to get something that goes with this for you." said Rin.

"I hope you weren't referring to a dress?" I preyed.

"Oh hell no, I want to show up with you in an amazing looking suit." reassuring Rin said.

*Sigh* "Thank you, you had me worried there for a bit" I said in relief.

We walked around until we found a good suit shop that had a suite that would complement my hair and Rin's dress. We found a dark blue suit jacket and pants with a light blue shirt. I got a nice black and blue tie with black dress shoes.

"What do you think Rin?"

"I think that will work nicely." Rin said with a smile.

I checked the time it was 3:30 PM

"It's about time we started to head back to my place. We don't want mom mad at us. Trust me." Rin nodded in agreement. We made it back to my house just in time it was 4:55PM I open the door.

"Hi Mom we're back."

"Good timing Nagisa, did you two have a good day?" asked Mom

"Yes we did have a good day."

"What is in the bags?" asked Mom

"Rin got a dress for herself tonight and Rin got me a birthday present for tonight as well"

"That is wonderful, let me have a look." As she grabs the bags and hands us a bag each. "I have an outfit for the two of you. I would love to have a photo of you standing next to each other." said Mom

"Rin you can use my room to change, I will use the washroom down here." Rin nodded heading up stairs as I went to change.

When I come out of the washroom, I see Rin standing there we are in the same outfit as me. White long sleeved blouse with blue knee length skirt and red neckerchief. I blush and smile looking at Rin.

"Ok you two stand together and smile." said Shiota-san as she hold a high quality digital camera. *several repeated clicks and flashes later.

"Thank you. Rin would you like to take a shower before getting ready tonight?" said Shiota-san

"Yes please." Said Rin

"There are fresh towels in the bathroom for you to use. Here don't forget your suit." said Mom

"Oh I think you got it backwards I'm wearing the dress. The suit is for Nagisa." I could feel the rage building up in Mom. Rin use the same sad puppy face she used on me.

"Please Shiota-san I want you to see how cute we look together." whimpered Rin

If i hadn't been there, I wouldn't have believed what happened. My mom caved without a fight.

"Ok Rin, you win. I wanna see what you mean by cute." said mom and Rin went up to have a shower.

After about thirty minutes,

"Nagisa I'm done with the shower could you help me for a minute?"

"Ok"

As I started up the stairs my thoughts were swarmed with the different possibilities of what could be behind that door.

 _Please be dressed, I don't want mom causing issues._

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in Nagisa, I'm dressed. I need some help brushing my hair."

I let out a sigh of relief as I walked into the bathroom and helped Rin with her hair. She stepped out of the room so I could get into the bathroom without Mom suspecting anything.

At 6:05PM, Mom called up,

"I hope you two are almost ready. I need to still need to get ready."

"We are on the way down Mom." As we walked down the stairs together. When we arrived at the bottom we saw…a look of surprise.

"Wow... you two look gorgeous together. Rin what a wonderful dress. You must have picked it to show off your figure. Nagisa that suit brings out the blue in your hair. I like it. But only because you left your hair down." We blushed together.

"Thank you Mom" Mom raised her camera.*Click" I looked at Rin.

 _Oh why not._

I put my arm around on Rin's waist, pulled her close. We kissed. *Click* went mom's camera.

"Here I thought you two were just good friends. Didn't realise you two were a couple yet. I want to talk more but I have to get ready to go." Mom said as she tried to hide her blush.

The dinner celebrations had started when we arrived at 7:47PM we had made good time. People were still just arriving. I helped Rin out of mom's car and we hooked our arms together as we walked towards the entrance to the banquet hall. Mom went in first, greeting people and introduced Rin and I as her son, Nagisa, and his girlfriend, Rin. It was a nice dinner, we enjoyed ourselves. That was until one of the Vice Presidents walked up to Rin and said. Good Evening Amori-sama now are you doing. I haven't seen you in years." said the Vice President

Rin POV

 _Oh crap cover blown what now. Nagisa's Mom doesn't know that I'm the company heir yet._

"Oh you might not remember me. My name is Hayato Himura. I am the Vice President of sales."

"H-hello Himura-san. I-I think you m-might have me m-mistaken for someone else."

 _Act nervous, maybe he will buy it. Where is Uncle when I need him._

"Amori-sama I can never forget a face or a name. The last time we met was just before you and your parents went off the America for your birthday. Welcome to the Anniversary Dinner we celebrate the anniversary of the opening of Amori Arms and pay respects to the founder's your parents." said Himura

I looked over at Shiota-san, she had a look of complete surprise and anger but she managed to hold on to her composure. Nagisa wrapped his arm around me, I was grateful for the support.

I walked towards Shiota-san.

"I'm sorry Shiota-san, this was not how I wanted you to find out. I wanted to tell you myself, when I was ready. I wanted to know if my feelings for Nagisa were true before I did."

Shiota-san let out a big sigh.

"Rin-san...does this mean you are the hidden heir to Amori Arms?"

"Yes, I am the daughter of Amori Kiyohime and Amori Ryo. Amori Rin heir to Amori Arms. I just wanted to be like a normal girl, live my life and be happy 'till I have to take charge of this company my parents built."

Nagisa POV

I could see Rin was barely holding herself together. Her guilt was forced to the surface, she was unable to hide from the truth. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I whispered in her ear.

"It's ok Rin, I will always stay with you, no matter what happens."

"Thank you Nagisa" she muttered. I could feel her relaxing, some of the stress lifted from her shoulders.

"Is there someplace private Rin-san, Nagisa, and I can talk. I've got some questions." Mom said

"Here there is an office down the hall. Pick one and swipe this card to get in." said Himura-san as he handed the card to Mom. We walked down the hall, Shiota-san picked an office a long ways away from the dinner area.

"Nagisa, Rin-san, why didn't you tell me? Did you think you couldn't trust me?" said Shiota-san

"I'm sorry Shiota-san, I enjoyed our time together, it was like having a f-family again. I didn't want it to end. I thought that you might prevent Nagisa from being with me." explained Rin

"Nagisa, what is your excuse for not telling me?" mom asked

"Mom...we wanted to keep this and us a secret from you so it wouldn't interfere with your job. You were so happy when you got it. Rin begged me not to tell you. Her sad puppy face was so adorable, so I couldn't say no"

*sigh* "I know what you mean, she got me with it too. I understand. But I'm not happy about being left in the dark. But your reasons are...acceptable. So where do we go from here?" Mom said.

"I have no intention of interfering with your job Shiota-san, you seem to enjoy it and it suits you well." said Rin

"I do love this job, it let's me travel. Nagisa I have noticed that you don't seem to stay at home when I'm gone. I have called the house a lot and you never answer. Where have you been staying?" mom asked.

"Hehehe...well you see, Rin has a spare room at her place she offered it to me. It is safer for us to stay in the same house, because if one get hurt the other will be able to get help.

 _That's not the only reason but I hope Mom will by that one_.

"I would always come back home a few days before you come home to freshen up the house." _Please buy this excuse_

"I see, I have always been worried about your safety while I'm away. Since you two seem to be happy and you are looking after my home too. I think I will leave thing they way they are. You two would make a very cute husband and wife." The deep shade of crimson on our faces put a smile on mom's face.

*I will head back to the party now. Don't take to long ok" Mom said. As she left the room.

When the door closed. "Nagisa...thank you for being here for me. I had planned to avoid this dinner like I have for the past few years. Thanks to your mom I realized my feelings are true. I love you Nagisa." said Rin with tears in her eyes.

"Rin..I love you too" I pulled Rin close to me, looked her in the eyes…*click* the office door opened.

"Just kiss already you know you want to." Mom said as she closed the door with a grin on her face.

I looked again at Rin _._

 _Damn you are gorgeous._

As we left the office we saw that Mom was waiting for us.

"It wouldn't be right if we didn't return together. Let's get back, I bet you two must be hungry by now" Mom said and we both nodded in agreement.

Rin POV

As we arrived back at the main area, I was approached by Uncle and the rest of the upper management of Amori Arms.

"It is only appropriate that the Heir and her date sit at the main table with us." said Uncle.

"I wouldn't want to be rude to Shiota-san, she was the one to convince me to come tonight."

"Thank you for the thought, but I have colleagues at my table. I will be fine, go enjoy being with them you probably have a lot of catching up to do." said Shiota-san as she headed to her table.

"Well I guess that settles it.." said Himura-san

We sat at the head of the table with Uncle

The speeches started Uncle was to introduce the first speaker.

"Today is a very special day, some of you know some don't. But today we have a special guest with us to celebrate this anniversary. Today, it is my pleasure to introduce the Heir to Amori Arms, Amori Rin" said Uncle as he started to clap. I walked up to the stage.

"Thank you very much Brofsk-san. It is a pleasure to be here. I would like to thank all of you for all you hard work and dedication to the company that my parents started oh so long ago. They would be so proud of what it has grown into. On their behalf I would like to thank all of you for you have done."

Once I was finished, a thunderous applause broke out and I walked back to my seat."Nice speech Rin." said Nagisa

"I kind of made it up on the fly, wasn't expecting to make a speech."

The rest of the speeches were more of reports on the company vice presidents and them recognizing some of the employees for the excellence. Shiota-san won the 50-50 ticket prize. An all inclusive trip to Malaysia at The Banjaran Hotsprings Retreat.

After the Dinner ended Shiota-san took us back to there place.

"It's late Rin-san you should stay here for the night. Anyway, good night you two. I'm going to bed." said Shiota-san

"We should go to bed as well" I said and Nagisa nodded in agreement.


End file.
